A Bodyguard From Beijing
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [HIATUS]Sehun adalah siswa tingkat tiga SMU yang masih memiliki sifat setara anak SMP. Dia seringkali masuk keruang kesiswaan karna kenakalannya. Sehun juga anak yang memiliki hormon aktif yang berbahaya. Ibunya angkat tangan mengurusinya, hingga akhirnya menyewa seorang Bodyguard dari Beijing untuk anaknya. /"Dia bukan bodyguard! dia malaikat cantik tanpa sayap!"/YAOI!HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Anggara Dobby present:**_

 **A Bodyguard from Beijing**

 **.**

 **Genre :** Romance. Family. Lil'bit humor.

 **Rate :** Mature plusplus.

 **Main cast :** Oh Sehun. Lu Han.

 **Support cast(s) :** Kris. Jongin. and others.

 **.**

 **YAOI. Too much dirty talk and adult scene. Typo(s). DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Oh Sehun adalah pemuda kelas tingkat tiga di SMU namun kelakuannya masih setara anak SMP—dia nakal, manja, kekanakan, keras kepala, dan agak _sedikit_ mesum. Ibunya sudah angkat tangan mengurusinya hingga akhirnya Ia memperkerjakan seorang Bodyguard untuk Sehun dari Beijing. Tetapi yang Sehun lihat adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap bukan Bodyguad berbadan besar dan berotot..

 **..**

 **..**

 **PROLOG!**

…

* * *

"YAAA! SEHUN! KAU CURANG!"

"Aku tidak curang! kau saja yang payah dalam bermain Kkamjong."

"kau sengaja menumpahkan soda dikakiku dan kau mengambil alih permainan. Dasar curang! Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan Oh Sehun."

"Kau pikir aku takut ha? Sini! maju lawan aku!"

Kedua pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap itu saling menindih dan memukul satu sama lain—kadang berguling dan saling menjambak atau menggigit. Beberapa kali kaki panjang mereka menendang barang-barang hingga terjatuh dan rusak membuat ruang tengah itu menjadi sangat berantakan akibat ulah keduanya. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak lagi pantas melakukan hal tersebut. Adegan mereka mengingatkan pada salah satu animasi bernama Tom and Jerry. Atau dikasus ini mungkin bisa disebut sebagai 'Black and White'. Karna kedua pemuda itu memiliki perbedaan warna kulit yang sangat kontras.

"Dasar hitam!"

"Aku tidak hitam brengsek! Kau yang terlalu putih, menggelikan! Seperti anak tikus yang baru lahir."

"Tidak apa, itu terdengar lucu. Daripada kau sendiri lebih mirip tikus got, menjijikan!"

"OH- _FUCKING-_ SEHUN! KUPOTONG PENISMU TAHU RASA!"

Kali ini mereka saling melempar makanan ringan yang tadinya tersedia rapi diatas piring. Beberapa kali _joystick_ yang tergeletak dilantai diinjak oleh Jongin—pemuda berkulit yang agak gelap— yang sedang berlari menghindari serangan Sehun hingga tubuh besar Jongin berkali-kali terpeleset jatuh membuat Sehun terbahak bahagia.

Jongin merutuki si keparat Sehun. teman macam apa itu yang tertawa bahagia disaat temannya sedang menderita. _Oh ya, Sehun memang satu-satunya teman terbrengsek didunia ini._

"Sehunna~ Ibu dan hyung-mu pulang—ASTAGA!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri kaku didepan pintu ruang tengah dengan mata membelalak. Suaranya pun yang tadinya mendayu-dayu lembut menjadi pekikan kemarahan. Bagaimana tidak terkejut dan marah saat dirinya ingin menemui anak bungsunya, malah melihat si anak tengah terbaring seraya memegangi perutnya—tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan temannya yang tergeletak seraya mengaduh-aduh sakit.

Popcorn dan keripik kentang tercecer dimana-mana, cairan soda yang tumpah membasahi karpet berbulu halus kesayangan Ibunya, televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan game _Winning eleven_ —oh jangan lupakan sebuah bantal sofa yang berada di atas piring dengan rapi.

 _Nice_.

Ruangan tengah sekarang terlihat seperti habis diterjang badai.

"Astaga, yatuhan. Rumahku..karpet kesayanganku…sofaku—hhah..hah..Kris urusi adikmu itu hh.." sang Ibu memegangi dadanya dramatisir dengan nafas tersendat-sendat seperti orang asma kambuh melihat rumahnya yang kini berantakan, padahal Ia baru pergi satu jam dan rumahnya sudah sekacau ini. "Kalau perlu kau bawa adikmu ke lautan lepas, pendam anak itu disana atau jadikan dia makanan hiu!"

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, Ia terus bergumam "Sabar-sabar..itu anakmu..ingat itu anakmu…jangan pernah berfikir untuk menjualnya ke ahjumma-ahjumma haus belaian.." Ia bahkan hampir menabrak dinding saking pusingnya.

Pemuda tinggi berambut _blonde_ yang sedari terdiam melihat itu semua kini berdehem, "Oke, Sehun. bereskan kekacauan ini oke? aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat."

Sehun memandang hyung-nya protes, "Bantu aku membereskan semua ini hyung! Ibu akan mencekikku jika aku merusak barang-barangnya lagi. kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa membersihkan rumah."

 _Iya tahu, Sehun. terakhir kali kau membuat rumahmu penuh dengan cairan pembersih lantai hingga membuat semua anggota keluargamu terpeleset saat kau membersihkan rumah. Kerja yang bagus sekali, anak muda._

Kris—sang hyung-nya Sehun—mendesah malas. "Itu salahmu bocah! Bereskan semua sebelum ayah pulang. kau akan disuruh tidur bersama Micky jika ayah tahu." Kris melenggang pergi dan mencoba mengabaikan adiknya yang kelewat nakal itu. Kris akan menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan tidur hingga besok malam agar tidak mendengar teriakan Ibunya lagi saat Sehun membersihkan rumah alih-alih mengacaukan rumah lagi.

Sehun memandang Micky yang kebetulan berada disana. Anjing berjenis Chihuahua berbulu coklat-putih itu menggoyangkan ekornya seolah-olah sedang mengejek nasib Sehun yang tidak pernah bagus. Sehun mendesis sebal. Sehun mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada anjing milik Kakaknya itu, Ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan Micky. Tingkahnya terlihat seolah-olah Micky adalah manusia yang merangkap sebagai musuhnya.

"Ouh! kakiku sakit—astaga, Sehun sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang sebelum kakiku terluka dan lumpuh." Kali ini Jongin yang bersuara. Ia memegangi kakinya dan memasang wajah kesakitan sebisa mungkin. mendramatisir. Aktingnya sungguh buruk.

"Tidak! kau harus membantuku Kkamjong."

"Ibuku memanggil! Aku pulang, selamat malam Sehun! sampai bertemu besok disekolah yaaa!" Jongin meraup beberapa camilan didekatnya dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diruang tengah…dengan segala kekacauan yang ia buat ini.

Dia bilang kakinya sakit dan sekarang berlari seperti peserta lari marathon—mengambil camilannya pula. Sehun akan memendam si lintah sialan Jongin besok.

Sehun mengerang keras dan menendang bantal sofa didekatnya dengan kencang hingga mengenai sebuah vas bunga antik didekatnya.

PRRRANNG!

Lalu terjatuh kelantai dan...pecah.

Itu kesayangan Ibunya—wanita nyentrik itu membelinya di Newyork sebulan lalu, edisi terbatas dan harganya sungguh bisa Sehun gunakan untuk duatahun.

"Sial, mati aku." gumam Sehun. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, kenapa dirinya setiap hari selalu saja membuat kacau rumah. Yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja—tetapi apapun itu Ia selalu mendapat jeweran _kasih sayang_ oleh Ibunya. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia malas membereskan semua ini, tidak mungkin Ia menyuruh pelayan rumahnya. Bisa-bisa Ibunya tahu dan Ia benar-benar disuruh tidur bersama Micky—astaga itu mimpi buruk—Micky suka sekali mendengkur keras saat tidur.

"Apa?" Sehun memandang Micky dengan kesal. Anjing itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang seolah-olah mengejek Sehun dan berbalik pergi dengan ekor menggoyang-goyang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai itu bukan peliharaan Kris, mungkin Sehun sudah memotongnya dan memasaknya lalu Ia bagikan ke tetangga-tetangganya.

Sehun menatap kesekelilingnya. Lalu mengerang keras lagi.

* * *

Nama _nya_ Oh Sehun. siswa tingkat akhir di Seoul of Perfoming Arts high school. Memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata dengan ekspresi dingin alami. Tatapan matanya tajam dengan pahatan hampir sempurna diwajah dan tubuhnya. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan _'Ewh..kalian para rakyat jelata, bungkukan tubuh kalian untuk Pangeran Oh yang terhormat ini.'_ Mungkin dengan wajah seperti itu Sehun _seharusnya_ memiliki sifat layaknya seorang pangeran—tegas, dingin, irit bicara dan menawan.

Yeah _**seharusnya**_.

Karna kenyataan pahitnya adalah Sehun seorang anak nakal—sangat nakal—dengan segala sifat manja dan kekanakannya seperti anak SMP yang baru puber. Ia senang menjahili anak lain dan tidak pernah kapok masuk kedalam ruang kesiswaan dan membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah sebagai hukuman terberatnya. dan Sehun juga anak yang agak ceroboh, errr mungkin sangat ceroboh. Apapun yang ada ditangannya pasti rusak.

Selalu seperti itu. tidak disekolah maupun dirumah—Sehun sama saja.

Ibunya bahkan sudah menyerah untuk mengurusi anak bungsunya itu. padahal Sehun sebentar lagi akan lulus dan masuk ke sebuah universitas, seharusnya Ia sudah dewasa. tetapi sifat kekanakannya belum hilang dari dirinya. Ibunya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi—Ia lelah setiap minggu datang ke sekolah Sehun karna panggilan dari sekolahnya. Ia seperti masih mengurusi anak SMP yang berulah. Mungkin ini akibatnya Ia selalu memanjakan Sehun sampai sekarang.

"Kau pekerjakan saja seorang pengawal untuk Sehun." Ibu Jongin memberi saran ketika Ibu Sehun bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya terhadap Sehun lagi.

"pengawal? Sehun bukan seorang anak raja!"

"Siapa bilang dia anak seorang raja? Maksudku kau sewa seorang apa itu istilahnya..ng..Bodyguard! ya, bodyguard. Sehun tidak akan berbuat kenakalan lagi jika ada seorang bodyguard disampingnya. Ia pasti takut. aku yakin." Ibu Jongin memasang wajah semeyakinkan mungkin.

Wanita yang merangkap sebagai ibu Sehun tampak berfikir keras. Bukan karna Ia tidak mampu membayar seorang bodyguard— _hell,_ suaminya seorang presdir perusahaan besar—tetapi ia sedang bingung dimana harus mencari bodyguard yang cocok dengan Sehun. Ia tidak mau anaknya akan berakhir babak belur dipukuli bodyguard-nya sendiri jika berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Sehun itu sangat nakal dan jahil, ingat? Sudah dipastikan siapapun yang berada didekatnya akan meradang emosi.

"Idemu bagus. Tetapi aku tidak mau anakku didampingi seorang bodyguard berbadan besar dan berwajah menyeramkan, Sehun pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah. Setidaknya aku ingin seorang bodyguard yang berwajah agak bersahabat."

Ibu Jongin menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Suamiku mempunyai teman kerja di China, temannya itu mempunyai banyak bodyguard untuk dipekerjakan. Mungkin ada yang masuk ke kriteriamu. Kau mau?"

"China? apa mereka bisa berbahasa korea?"

"Mungkin ada."

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

* * *

"APA-APAAN!? AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Sehun membanting PSP-nya kelantai dengan kasar begitu mendengar penjelasan Ibunya kalau hari ini dan seterusnya Ia akan didampingi oleh seorang Bodyguard. Sehun tentu saja menolak, terlihat konyol sekali jika Ia didampingi seorang bodyguard kemana-mana. Lagipula menurut Sehun tidak ada yang berniat jahat dengannya, Sehun masih bisa membela diri. Dan Ibu tanpa persetujuannya sudah menyewa seorang bodyguard untuknya. Sehun benar-benar sebal.

Apalagi membayangkan seorang lelaki dewasa bertubuh besar, bertampang galak dengan kumis tebal lalu mempunyai Suara berat dan ekspresi menyeramkan—Sehun tidak mau bodyguard! Hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"Pft, terima kenyataan saja adikku." Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun seraya menahan tawanya. Sehun menepis tangan Kris dengan delikan tajamnya, "kau tidak membantu sama sekali, hyung."

"Ibu tidak menerima penolakanmu, karna Ibu sudah membawa bodyguard-nya kemari. Kyaaaa! Kau pasti suka Sehun! bodyguard-mu sangat menggemaskan dan manis, astaga.."

Sehun mendengus jijik mendengar penuturan Ibunya dengan gaya gemasnya itu. mana ada bodyguard menggemaskan dan manis? Mata Ibunya pasti sudah rabun. Yang manis dan menggemaskan itu hanya seorang _baby sitter_ bukan bodyguard. dan Sehun bukan seorang bayi yang harus dirawat oleh _baby sitter_.

Seorang bodyguard itu sudah identik dengan tampang menyeramkannya dan otot besarnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya bergetar takut. _mana ada yang menggemaskan? Memangnya member girlgroup?_ –Sehun terus menggerutu dalam hati.

"Apapun itu aku menolak. Aku akan membuat bodyguard itu mengundurkan diri cepat-cepat." Sehun meraih PSP-nya lagi dan menekan-nekan tombolnya dengan kencang. Memainkan game dengan rasa kesal dan sebal.

"Ya! anak nakal!" Ibunya meradang marah. "Kau lihat dulu dia. Ku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya."

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal. "mimpi saja.."

"kau harus bersikap sopan padanya Sehun! dia dari Beijing, jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Beijing? Ibu menyewa seorang bodyguard dari Beijing? sejauh itu? yatuhan, niat sekali." tukas Sehun sakartis. Perduli setan dengan bodyguard-nya yang dari Beijing! mau dia berasal dari manapun, Sehun tidak akan membuatnya nyaman dan akan membuatnya mengundurkan diri secepat mungkin. Sehun punya seribu satu cara untuk menendangnya menjauh.

Ibu Sehun mengabaikan anaknya yang masih menggerutu itu. Ia sudah tahu Sehun akan seperti ini, pemuda itu tidak akan menuruti kemauannya dengan cepat.

"Luhan-ah, ayo masuk!" panggil ibu Sehun dengan nada yang manis—berbeda saat berbicara dengan Sehun tadi. Sehun tambah mendengus keras-keras. Dia hanya seorang bodyguard kenapa Ibunya bersikap manis seperti itu? genit sekali.

"Uwoaaah.." —itu suara Kris.

"nah, Sehun. ini Luhan, dia akan menjadi bodyguard-mu."

Sehun menoleh dengan malas dan selanjutnya PSP ditangannya kembali dibanting dengan keras—kali ini sampai hancur. Pemuda tampan itu mengangakan mulutnya, membuat wajahnya..sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Sehun tertegun..terpana..terpesona dan terpaku melihat seseorang berbadan kecil yang melangkah masuk mendekati mereka. Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal layaknya bodyguard disamping Ibunya tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya—sangat manis hingga mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun hampir meleleh.

Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping dengan wajah kecil yang manis dan mempesona. Rambut tidak berwarna hitam klimis layaknya seorang bodyguard tetapi berwarna coklat madu yang terlihat sangat halus—terbukti dari beberapa helai rambutnya yang bergerak tertiup angin kecil. Oh oh! Dan juga mata indahnya yang berbinar dengan bibir kecil yang ranum, terlihat sangat menggoda untuk digigit.

" _Annyeong haseyo_..Oh Sehun."

Dia bukan seorang bodyguard…tetapi seorang malaikat cantik tanpa sayap.

…

* * *

 **Catatan : FF ini tidak akan mengandung unsur pesan moral atau pesan tersirat maupun tersurat/? Juga tidak ada tujuan apapun. FF ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Minim konflik—atau mungkin gaada konflik. Haha. Karna lg males buat yg konflik-konflik kayak ff sebelah (lirik Not Perfect) xDD bukannya ngelanjutin FF lain, gue malah publish ff baru. wkwk maaf, maaf. yg lain gabakal discontinued kok (maybe) xD  
**

 **Ff ini juga akan banyak adegan…mesumnya. Heuheuheu. /dasar weh author mesum-_-/**

 **Mungkin juga gabakal panjang. Endingnya antara 4-6 chap lah.**

 **Oke. Wanna review?**

 **[06/09/2015]**

 **[Anggara Dobby]**


	2. Chapter 2 : Morning Kiss

**[Previous]**

"Luhan-ah, ayo masuk!" panggil ibu Sehun dengan nada yang manis—berbeda saat berbicara dengan Sehun tadi. Sehun tambah mendengus keras-keras. Dia hanya seorang bodyguard kenapa Ibunya bersikap manis seperti itu? genit sekali.

"Uwoaaah.." —itu suara Kris.

"nah, Sehun. ini Luhan, dia akan menjadi bodyguard-mu."

Sehun menoleh dengan malas dan selanjutnya PSP ditangannya kembali dibanting dengan keras—kali ini sampai hancur. Pemuda tampan itu mengangakan mulutnya, membuat wajahnya..sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Sehun tertegun..terpana..terpesona dan terpaku melihat seseorang berbadan kecil yang melangkah masuk mendekati mereka. Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal layaknya bodyguard disamping Ibunya tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya—sangat manis hingga mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun hampir meleleh.

Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping dengan wajah kecil yang manis dan mempesona. Rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam klimis layaknya seorang bodyguard tetapi berwarna coklat madu yang terlihat sangat halus—terbukti dari beberapa helai rambutnya yang bergerak tertiup angin kecil. Oh oh! Dan juga mata indahnya yang berbinar dengan bibir kecil yang ranum, terlihat sangat menggoda untuk digigit.

" _Annyeong haseyo_..Oh Sehun."

Dia bukan seorang bodyguard..tetapi seorang malaikat cantik tanpa sayap.

* * *

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **A Bodyguard from Beijing**

 **..**

 **Genre :** Romance. Family. Lil'bit humor **.**

 **Rate :** Mature plusplus

 **Main cast :** Oh Sehun. Lu Han.

 **Support cast(s) :** Kris. Jongin. and others.

 **..**

 **[WARN!] YAOI! Shounen-ai. Mature scene everywhere. Typo(s). OOC. Too much dirty talk. With** _superPervert_ **!Sehun and** _InnocentTsundere_ **!Luhan**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Hai, Luhan-ssi. aku Kris. Senang bertemu denganmu.."

Mata Sehun berkedut melihat kakaknya —dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya— menjabat tangan bodyguard barunya dengan senyuman seribujuta watt. Sehun baru pertama kali melihat Kris tersenyum seperti itu, terlihat idiot sekaligus menyeramkan. Dengan gerakan ketus, Sehun menepis tangan Kris yang masih menggenggam tangan bodyguard manis itu—uh, Sehun tidak percaya dia seorang bodyguard. Dia itu _kawaii_ sekali.

Satu lagi, Sehun juga tidak percaya dia seorang lelaki.

—tetapi ketika melihat dadanya yang rata sekali, Sehun percaya dia seorang lelaki.

"Tidak baik menjabat tangan orang asing lama-lama." tukas Sehun datar. Lalu pemuda itu beralih memandang seseorang didepannya dengan senyuman lebar—ekspresi yang berbeda sekali dari beberapa detik yang lalu, "Aku yang namanya Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kris memasang wajah datar sedatar-datarnya. Lihat siapa yang menjabat tangan orang asing dengan sebegitu intensnya? Cih! Bahkan Kris bisa melihat tatapan memuja (mesum) berlebihan adiknya. Sehun memang tidak bisa melihat yang bening-bening sedikit.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun rasanya sebentar lagi akan meleleh bagaikan es di musim panas. Senyuman itu..ditujukan untuknya. Dan matanya memandang Sehun dengan malu-malu. Astaga, dia manis sekali! Sehun terlihat seperti seorang _fanboy_ sekarang.

"Ngh..S—sehun-ssi, tanganmu.."

Bukannya melepas, Sehun malah menggerakan ibu-jarinya untuk mengelus kulit lembut itu. "tanganmu lembut sekali, pakai _lotion_ apa?"

"Sudah cukup Sehun!" Ibu Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan anak bungsunya dari tangan si bodyguard. membuat Sehun merengut tidak suka, pemuda itu terlihat menatapi telapak tangannya sendiri —yang barusaja bersentuhan dengan tangan si bodyguard— dengan senyuman najis terpatri diwajahnya. Kris mendengus jijik melihatnya.

Ibu Sehun menatap kearah sang bodyguard yang memiliki wajah manis tidak seperti kebanyakan bodyguard lainnya. wanita itu tersenyum, "Luhan-ah, seperti yang kukatakan. Ini anak bungsuku, namanya Oh Sehun. kau akan menjaga dia agar anak ini tidak berbuat kenakalan lagi. jika dia tidak menuruti kata-katamu, kau boleh memberinya pelajaran—tetapi jangan kasar-kasar oke?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia yakin nyonya Oh adalah tipe Ibu yang tidak mau anaknya dikasari oleh orang lain tetapi hanya boleh dia yang mengkasarinya—dengan kata lain hanya nyonya Oh yang boleh menghukum Sehun dengan hukuman berat. Lagipula, Luhan tidak mau menghajar habis-habisan anak orang walaupun pekerjaannya adalah seorang bodyguard. Dia disini untuk menjaga Sehun dan membuat kenakalan anak itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dan selama kau bekerja disini, kau harus tinggal dirumah ini seperti kesepakatan kita sebelumnya. Jangan terlalu canggung _nde_? Anggap saja rumah sendiri.." lanjut nyonya Oh yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan bergumam _'Yes!'_ jika ada makhluk semanis ini dirumahnya, Ia tidak akan mati kebosanan lagi. setidaknya mata Sehun juga perlu dimanjakan, Ia bosan jika dirumah hanya melihat wajah diktaktor dengan alis mirip Angry bird hyung-nya itu. Sehun sudah membayangkan hidupnya akan berwarna dengan adanya Luhan dirumahnya. Yeah! Sehun bisa diam-diam mendatangi kamar si manis itu dan memintanya untuk menemani _tidur_ atau _yang lain-lain_ , mungkin? Ha-ha. Ayolah Sehun bersihkan otakmu sejenak!

"Ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kris hendak menepuk bahu Luhan namun lagi-lagi Sehun menepis tangannya. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Dia milikku tahu!"

Oh possesif sekali.

"Apanya yang milikmu? Dia hanya bodyguard-mu!" protes Kris. Adiknya itu munafik sekali, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk memiliki seorang bodyguard dengan wajah bersungut-sungutnya dan sekarang Sehun melabeli bodyguard Beijing itu adalah miliknya.

"Tentu saja, mulai sekarang dia akan menjagaku dan selalu berada disampingku. Kau tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya tanpa seizin dariku." Dikte Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lagipula aku tidak percaya kau akan memberiku izin untuk menyentuhnya." gerutu Kris.

Sehun tertawa bahagia. "Tentu saja."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Perkiraannya tidak meleset sama sekali, Sehun tidak mampu menolak bodyguard semanis ini. Ia sudah hafal watak anak bungsunya itu. Ah kalau seperti ini Ia yakin kenakalan Sehun akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yasudah, kalian aku tinggal sebentar dulu. Sehun, nanti antarkan Luhan menuju kamarnya—dan! Jangan membuat kesan pertamanya padamu sangat buruk, bersikap sopanlah! Luhan lebih tua darimu. Ah satu lagi, nanti minta bibi Nam untuk menyiapkan minum untuk Luhan."

Sehun memberikan _gesture_ hormat pada Ibunya masih dengan senyuman najis mengembang dibibirnya. Jika Sehun tersenyum seperti itu, maka artinya diotaknya sedang penuh dengan rencana-rencana mencurigakan—ini kata Jongin _sih_.

"Ibu~ tak bisakah aku mendapat bodyguard juga?"

Nyonya Oh memandang anak sulungnya dengan heran, "ada apa denganmu Yifan? kau sudah besar! Untuk apa seorang bodyguard? wajahmu saja sudah mirip dengan bodyguard."

Sehun terbahak dan Luhan hanya menahan tawanya—uh tidak baik jika mentertawakan anak majikannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa Ia dipecat dihari pertama.

Kris mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusul sang Ibu. "Ini tidak adil! Sehun mendapat bodyguard semanis itu, aku juga mau! Lihat saja, anak itu sudah besar kepala sekarang. Dia akan bertambah manja dan nakal, bu!"

"Makanya cari seorang kekasih Kris! Ibu memperkerjakan bodyguard untuk menjaga adikmu yang nakal itu bukan untuk menjodohinya. Kau ini kenapa jadi kekanakan sekali?"

"Ibuuuu!"

* * *

Setelah punggung kakaknya dan Ibunya menjauh, Sehun kembali memandang seseorang disebelahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kakinya membuat Luhan ikut-ikutan menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Kenapa tuan barunya melihatnya seperti itu?

"Kau yakin, kau seorang bodyguard?" Sehun —dengan kurang ajarnya— menusuk-nusuk pipi putih Luhan dengan jari panjangnya. Ya untung hanya pipi Luhan yang ditusuk bukan bagian lainnya. oke itu ambigu—abaikan.

Luhan terlihat tidak risih akan hal itu, entah karna dia seseorang yang polos atau tidak mau menolak perlakuan 'tuan' barunya. "Ya, tuan. Aku memang bekerja sebagai bodyguard."

"Memangnya kau bisa menjagaku?" Sehun tidak yakin _namja_ manis ini bisa menjaganya. Dilihat dari fisiknya saja, Sehun merasa Ia yang harus menjaga Luhan. Sehun diam-diam heran pada Ibunya, kenapa Ia memilihkan bodyguard seperti ini untuk dirinya? Sama saja Ibunya akan membuatnya ereksi setiap saat.

Kenapa ereksi? Ya abaikan saja. hanya Sehun yang tahu.

"Aku akan berusaha menjaga tuan sebaik mungkin." Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Ah jangan terlalu kaku, Luhan-ie. Aku risih mendengarmu berbicara seformal itu. santai saja denganku, oke?"

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti mendengar Sehun memanggilnya ' _Luhannie_ ' ditambah tangan Sehun yang kini melingkar dipinggangnya. Bukankah ini tidak wajar untuk seorang bodyguard sepertinya diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Ayo kita kekamar." ajak Sehun dengan kalimat ambigunya.

"A-ah sebelumnya maafkan aku, tuan. Aku tidak bisa berjalan jika tanganmu berada dipinggangku." Luhan melirik tangan Sehun yang melingkar ditubuhnya dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Bisa. aku akan menuntunmu." Sehun memberikan senyuman —yang menurutnya— tampan itu kepada Luhan, membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersipu. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar yang akan Luhan tempati berada disana. mereka terlihat seperti sepasang Pengantin Baru yang baru saja pindah rumah karna Sehun yang merangkul pinggang Luhan dan juga Luhan yang membawa koper besar.

Oh, indahnya hidup.

"Apa kau risih karna aku memegang pinggang kecilmu?" tanya Sehun dengan bodohnya.

"Sejujurnya iya." Gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh tanpa alasan. "Tenang saja, Luhan. Ini adalah cara agar kita tidak canggung satu sama lain. Lagipula…" Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menarik pinggang Luhan dengan kasar sehingga tubuh keduanya sukses menempel. "Tubuhmu sangat pas berada direngkuhanku."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan wajah memerah matang.

Sepertinya tuan baru-nya memang anak yang nakal.

 _Sial._

…

 **-oOo-**

…

"Ini kamarmu.."

Mata Luhan berbinar saat Sehun membukakan sebuah pintu yang didalamnya adalah kamar barunya. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan didominasi warna biru langit yang cerah. Ditengah ruangan terdapat _single bed_ yang sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Selama eksistensinya sebagai seorang Bodyguard, Luhan belum pernah mendapat ruangan khusus seperti ini. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Ia tinggal bersama dengan tuan-nya. Karna biasanya Luhan hanya menjaga tuan-nya selama 12-15 jam, dan setelahnya ia akan pulang ke flatnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan.

Tunggu dulu—kenapa kesannya mereka seperti benar-benar sepasang Pengantin baru?

"Kamarku tepat disebelah kamarmu. Jika aku membutuhkanmu, kau langsung datang saja kekamarku." Ujar Sehun. "atau jika kau membutuhkanku, kau panggil saja aku. Dan aku akan segera datang kekamarmu dengan senang hati." Sehun tersenyum miring yang beruntungnya Luhan tidak mengerti apa makna senyuman aneh itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar baru Luhan dan mendudukan bokongnya diatas _single bed_ disana. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selama menjadi pengawalku, Luhan?"

"Aku harus menjagamu setiap saat, tuan."

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya mendengar Luhan kembali berbicara formal. "Bukan hanya itu. kau harus menuruti segala perintahku. Ingat, **segala perintahku**. Apapun yang aku perintahkan padamu, kau harus mematuhinya."

Luhan mengangguk, "Baik, tuan."

Kali ini Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Luhan dengan langkah pelan-pelan. "Kau juga harus selalu berada disampingku ketika aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan berdekatan dengan orang lain tanpa seizinku. Dan jangan terlalu kaku padaku, anggap saja kita sudah berteman lama. Karna aku tidak suka perlakuan yang sangat formal. _Arraseo?_ "

"Mengerti, tuan." Luhan tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya. Dia belum pernah mendapat tuan yang seperti ini. Yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman lama. Karna biasanya Luhan hanya bekerja pada seorang presdir yang memiliki wajah tegas nan kaku atau seorang gadis manja yang menyebalkan.

"E—eh?!"

Luhan terpaku dengan mata yang membulat saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak-detak tidak karuan, menimbulkan efek yang aneh pada tubuh Luhan. ada apa ini? Kenapa Sehun memeluknya? Dan kenapa tubuhnya menegang seperti ini?

 _Mungkin ini karna aku belum pernah berkontak-fisik pada siapapun, maka dari itu rasanya seperti ada yang menyengat._ —batin Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma dari rambut Luhan yang menyegarkan. Oh, dia bisa gila. "Aku menyukai…aromamu."

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah dan ia menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Mungkin saat ini Sehun juga bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya yang keras itu.

"Istirahatlah, dan aku akan memanggilmu saat aku membutuhkanmu nanti."

Luhan merinding mendengar suara husky Sehun yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya merinding adalah sebuah kecupan yang mendarat ditengkuknya. Lutut Luhan rasanya melemas saat ini.

Luhan masih terdiam bahkan saat Sehun melempar senyum miringnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya merosot kelantai dan pemuda manis itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Uh, aku bisa gila.."

…

 **-oOo-**

…

Suasana diruang makan itu terasa sangat hangat. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang bertemu, atau sesekali terdengar pembicaraan ringan dari kedua orangtua Sehun. tidak lama semua pasang mata yang berada disana, menoleh bersamaan saat seorang pria manis tiba dengan sikap canggungnya.

Yang paling muda disana, menghentikan kunyahan dalam mulutnya. Dan enggan untuk berkedip melihat Luhan yang kini memakai setelan santai. Dia terlihat lebih manis dan lebih mirip anak belasan tahun. Sehun jadi tidak bisa mengidentifikasi berapa usia lelaki itu. Kaus besar berwarna merah itu sangat cocok ditubuh Luhan, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dan juga rambut coklat halusnya yang bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti pergerakan Luhan, membuat Sehun harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berteriak; _'Kau manis sekali!'_

Entahlah, Sehun adalah tipe pemuda yang malas memuji seseorang—atau bahkan tidak mau memuji seseorang walau terlihat sangat sempurna sekali, tetapi begitu melihat Luhan,rasanya dia ingin terus memuji pria Beijing itu. betapa manisnya Ia, betapa cantik senyumnya, betapa bersinarnya Luhan—dan betapa-betapa lainnya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali, apa dia baru saja terpesona (lagi) pada Luhan?

Luhan membungkuk sekilas. "Sebaiknya aku makan ditempat lain saja,nyonya." Ujar Luhan benar-benar merasa canggung. Dia hanya takut mengganggu acara makan malam keluarga Oh.

Dengan sigap, Soyou —nama ibu Sehun— berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk ditengah-tengah kedua puteranya. "Disini saja,Luhan. kau tidak perlu merasa canggung oke? Anggap saja keluarga sendiri."

Kris mengacung-acungkan sendoknya dan menelan makanan dimulutnya dengan susah payah. "Ya, anggap saja keluarga sendiri. Anggap aku adalah kakakmu." Setelahnya dia tersenyum pada Luhan yang dibalas pula oleh Luhan.

"Apa dia yang menjaga Sehun?" tuan Oh bertanya. Dia memandang Luhan dengan alis bertaut heran, ekspresi yang cukup membuat Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Apa semua keturuan Oh itu memang memiliki mata tajam dan aura yang dingin?

"Ya, bukankah dia sangat manis?" Soyou berbisik gemas pada suaminya.

Tuan Oh mengangguk tanpa sungkan. "Kupikir tadi dia adalah teman Sehun, siapa namamu nak?"

"Luhan, _sajangnim_."

"Kau seorang pelajar SMU atau mahasiswa?"

"Mahasiswa, kebetulan tahun ini aku sudah selesai S1 dan rencananya tahun depan akan melanjutkan kuliah lagi."

Kris dan Sehun refleks tersedak bersamaan. Entah mereka ada ikatan batin seorang kakak beradik atau memang terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang sangat kentara.

"Kupikir kau masih seumuran denganku. Ternyata kau sama seperti Kris hyung." tukas Sehun. "Wajahmu menipu sekali,atau memang Kris hyung yang cepat tua?"

Lalu selanjutnya Sehun mengaduh sakit merasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepalanya. Kris yang juga sama terkejutnya menjadi malu, baru beberapa saat lalu Ia menyuruh Luhan agar mengganggapnya kakak saja. Dan ternyata Luhan seumuran dengannya. Kenyataan yang pahit sekali.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang Bodyguard?" tuan Oh masih betah menginterogasi Luhan. Jujur saja, bukannya mau merendahkan Luhan, tuan Oh hanya tidak yakin pria berwajah manis seperti Luhan adalah seorang Bodyguard.

Luhan tersenyum kecil,"Aku hanya senang menjaga seseorang."

Sehun sontak mengembangkan senyum tipisnya mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. sebentar lagi kalimat itu akan berubah, _'Aku hanya senang menjaga seseorang'_ menjadi _'Aku hanya senang menjaga Sehun'._

Oh, kenapa Sehun jadi berharap seperti itu? menggelikan sekali dirinya.

"Berarti kau bisa bela diri?"

Luhan mengangguk. Jangan dilihat dari tubuhnya saja yang kecil dan terkesan feminim, Luhan sudah hafal semua gerakan bela diri saat dirinya masih di Senior High School. Maka dari itu dia langsung lulus dalam menjalankan training sebagai seorang pengawal. Dia juga cukup berbakat untuk menghabisi lima orang Pria dewasa berbadan besar hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Tuan Oh mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus. Kau pukul saja Sehun jika anak itu berbuat kenakalan, tidak perlu takut dengannya—kau hanya harus memukul kepalanya jika dia berulah. Kau harus membuat anak itu menjadi anak penurut dan dewasa."

Sehun mendesah, "Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau anak kecil, Sehun? kau hanya harus memperbaiki sikapmu itu."

"Aku ini _good boy_ , ayah!" protes Sehun. Kris tertawa mengejek dan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya sok prihatin.

Luhan ikut tertawa kecil melihat wajah merengut Sehun. sampai saat ini dia belum melihat tanda-tanda kenakalan dari Sehun. Luhan penasaran, memangnya senakal apa anak itu? jika dilihat dari tampilan luarnya, dia tipikal seorang pemuda yang terkesan tidak perduli dan jarang berbicara. Wajahnya juga cukup— _errr_ tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran anak SMU. Luhan bahkan diam-diam iri dengan anak yang bernama Sehun itu, usia Luhan sudah mencapai 22 tahun, tetapi tubuhnya tidak sebagus Sehun.

"Ibu, aku sering bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Bisakah Luhan menemaniku tidur agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Anggota keluarga Sehun dengan bersamaan memutar bola mata mereka jengah. Terlebih Kris, adiknya itu memang sangat bisa mencari-cari alasan untuk mengambil kesempatan.

"Bagaimana jika Micky saja yang menemanimu tidur? Micky itu bisa mengusir mimpi buruk, Sehun." sahut tuan Oh menunjuk-nunjuk Micky yang ikut makan malam dibawah mereka.

"Ayah, sepertinya kau peduli sekali pada Micky. Sekalian saja beri marga untuk anjing menyebalkan itu. Oh Micky terdengar bagus." Gerutu Sehun, lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan sebal.

"Baiklah, nanti ayah pertimbangkan—dan sepertinya warisanmu nanti juga akan jatuh ditangan Micky." tukas tuan Oh dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sehun tersedak. "Ayah!"

Satu yang mulai Luhan tahu dari Sehun. Pemuda itu sangat kekanakan, dan yang harus Luhan lakukan adalah membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa.

* * *

" _Oi, albino! Kudengar kau mempunyai seorang pengawal—Hahaha, apa sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis manja yang harus dijaga?"_

Sehun mendengus mendengar suara menyebalkan temannya lewat sambungan telepon. Saat ini bisa dipastikan Jongin tengah tertawa mengejeknya. Oh, Sehun jadi ingin sekali melempar toples berisi makanan ringan ini ke wajah Jongin.

"Ya, aku sekarang akan dijaga oleh Bodyguard. Kau puas?" jawab Sehun. "Tetapi aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, karna pengawalku ini bertubuh kecil dengan wajah manis yang membuat hari-hariku tidak membosankan seperti kemarin-kemarin."

" _Kurasa matamu perlu dioperasi agar lebih bulat, Sehun. aku baru dengar ada seorang pengawal bertubuh kecil dan berwajah manis."_

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada _headbed_ dan mengunyah makanan ringan dimulutnya dengan malas. "Aku juga tidak percaya, tetapi nyatanya sekarang aku mempunyai pengawal yang seperti itu. kau tahu, Jongin? Sepertinya dia adalah seseorang yang pasrah-pasrah saja jika aku jadikan sebagai penghias ranjangku."

" _Ya! Ya! Apa kau berpikiran akan memperkosa pengawalmu sendiri, idiot?"_

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka pemerkosaan, Jongin. Aku lebih menyukai dia mendesah nikmat, dan aku juga begitu. Saling memuaskan, kau tahu 'kan?"

Diseberang sana Jongin mendesis. _"Seribu persen aku yakin sekarang diotakmu banyak bayang-bayang mesum."_

"Aaah, kau sudah mengenalku rupanya." Sehun berguling, dan posisinya sekarang menjadi telungkup. Sedang apa Luhan malam-malam seperti ini? Apa dia sudah tidur? Entah kenapa, Sehun jadi memikirkannya. Dan rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menemuinya. Mungkin dengan melihat wajahnya untuk beberapa menit, Sehun akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

" _Oh, sial. Sehun apa kau masih membayangi pengawal manismu mendesah dibawahmu?_ Man _, kau akan ereksi sebentar lagi sepertinya!"_

Seribu persen perkataan Jongin salah. Nyatanya bukan membayangkan hal-hal panas bersama Luhan, Sehun malah terbayang saat pertama kali Luhan datang siang tadi. mungkin karna baru beberapa jam melihat Luhan, Sehun belum bisa membayangkan hal intim dan panas bersamanya.

—tunggu dulu, apa dirinya baru saja berniat akan membayangkan bercinta dengan Luhan?

Mesum sekali.

" _Hey, albino! Apa kau benar-benar ereksi sekarang?!"_

" _Shit,_ Jongin. Penisku baik-baik saja didalam sana." umpat Sehun dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak sebrengsek dirimu yang membayangkan bercinta dengan kakak kelas sendiri. Aku masih waras."

" _Itu manusiawi, tahu!"_ alibi Jongin. _"Ah ya, karna kau bilang pengawalmu itu manis, aku jadi penasaran. Aku akan melihatnya besok! Siapa tahu saja kita bisa threesome dengannya."_

"Keparat!" Sehun segera memutuskan sambungan mereka. "Aku tidak sudi membagi Luhan denganmu." gerutu Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar Sehun diketuk. Pemuda berwajah datar alami itu mendesah, dan melangkah malas-malasan untuk membuka pintunya. Siapa malam-malam begini yang datang kekamarnya? Jika itu adalah Kris, Sehun dengan senang hati akan menutup pintunya.

"Untukmu, tuan."

—dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan, dengan segelas susu coklat ditangannya, juga diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Sehun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Rasanya senang sekali melihat Luhan berada didepan kamarnya malam-malam seperti ini. "Kenapa kau memberiku susu? Aku bukan anak kecil." Tukas Sehun dengan raut datarnya—alih-alih bersikap sok _cool_ dan dewasa.

"Ibumu bilang, kau tidak bisa tidur jika tidak meminum susu coklat. Dan aku membuatkanmu ini, semoga kau menyukainya, tuan." Ujar Luhan masih dengan senyumnya. Kali ini lebih tepatnya senyuman geli karna Sehun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia masih rutin meminum susu coklat setiap malam diusianya yang sudah mencapai 18 tahun ini, Luhan tidak pernah bertemu pemuda seperti Sehun.

Sehun terlihat menekuk wajahnya, imejnya sudah hancur didepan Luhan. dia memandang susu coklat ditangan pengawal manis itu, Karna itu buatan Luhan, dengan cepat Sehun menerimanya tanpa ragu. "Terimakasih, aku akan sangat menyukai ini."

Luhan tersipu melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Bolehkah Luhan berkata dengan jujur? Senyuman itu sangatlah tampan dan manis sekaligus. Luhan berani bilang itu adalah senyuman terbaik yang pernah Ia lihat selama 22 tahun hidupnya.

"Ah, kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Panggil saja Sehun—atau Sehunnie."

Luhan mengangguk,"Baik, tuan."

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas. "Sehun. Se-Hun!" ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk lagi seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah, Sehun. aku harus kembali kekamarku lagi."

Luhan baru melangkah sebanyak dua kali, tetapi Sehun segera menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat pria manis itu mau tidak-mau harus membalikan kembali tubuhnya. "Ada apa tu—ah, maksudku Sehun?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memandangnya dengan intens, membuat Luhan terdiam. Yang lebih muda mendekatkan wajahnya, mengakibatkan Luhan harus menahan nafasnya. Oh, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sehun kali ini? Jantung Luhan tidak bisa berdetak dengan teratur.

Sehun benar-benar harus memuji Luhan, dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini wajahnya sangatlah cantik dengan kulit yang permukaannya sangat halus dan putih. Dan…Sehun harus meneguk liurnya susah payah saat netra tajamnya memandang kearah bibir kecil Luhan yang berwarna merah muda alami dan tekstur yang sepertinya sangat lembut saat dijilat. Sial, bibir itu sepertinya sangat menantang untuk dilumat—tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Bangunkan aku besok pagi, agar aku tidak telat masuk sekolah." Sehun berbisik pelan. Dan dengan suksesnya, bibir Sehun mendarat dipipi putih Luhan—memberinya sebuah kecupan dalam yang membuat Luhan semakin terpaku.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, merasakan lembutnya kulit Luhan yang berada dibibirnya. Rasanya dia tidak mau melepaskan ini, ini terlalu memabukan.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk susu coklatnya." Dan setelah bisikan terakhir itu,Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. tersenyum tipis,dan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiam diri dengan wajah blank-nya.

Luhan memegang pipinya sendiri, dan perlahan-lahan semburat kemerahan mulai muncul disana. "A—aku harus tidur lebih awal, agar bisa membangunkan Sehun besok." Gumamnya, dan setelah itu Ia berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mau mengetahui apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan padanya.

* * *

Jam weker berbentuk kepala Spiderman kecil itu berbunyi saat jarum jam menunjukan angka 06:45, si pemilik jam itu tidak memperdulikan bunyinya yang memekakan. Dia masih bergelung ditempat tidurnya, dengan bantal dan selimut yang sudah berserakan tidak teratur. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Sehun didepan pintu kamarnya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak kecil.

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Luhan, dia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih pulas tertidur. Apa dia setiap hari seperti ini? Tidak bisa bangun lebih awal?

"Aku seperti bukan seorang pengawal, melainkan seperti pengasuh bayi besar." Gumam Luhan. dia memperhatikan wajah tenang Sehun saat tertidur. Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap tampan.

"Sehun-ah, bangunlah!" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun, berusaha membangunkan si bayi besar. "Sehun-ah!"

"Mngh—jangan menggangguku!" Sehun mengerang kecil dan merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Luhan.

Luhan meniup poni rambutnya, mulai kesal. "Sehun, bangunlah! Kau sudah telat." Luhan menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Sehun untuk membalikan tubuh pemuda itu dengan susah payah. "Erghh—Sehun! ayo bangun!"

"Dasar kerbau! Ayo bangun!" tanpa sadar Luhan mengatai majikannya sendiri saking jengkelnya.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan secepat kilat menarik pinggang Luhan hingga pria bertubuh kecil itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sehun.

"O—oah!" Luhan memekik terkejut. Matanya membelalak menyadari saat ini tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Sehun. sementara Sehun sendiri masih memejamkan matanya seolah-olah tidurnya tidak tergganggu sekali dengan adanya Luhan diatasnya, bahkan anak itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan. memeluknya erat-erat.

"Se—sehun,"

"Jangan berbicara, atau aku akan menciummu."ancam Sehun masih dengan maat terpejam.

Luhan sontak membungkam bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik, dia terdiam menuruti perintah Sehun. tetapi saat melihat jam yang semakin menunjukan kearah jam tujuh, Luhan seketika panik. Disini tujuannya adalah untuk membuat kenakalan Sehun berkurang, jika Luhan gagal maka kedua orangtua Sehun pasti akan sangat kecewa dengannya.

"Ya! Anak nakal bangunlah! Kau sudah sangat telat." Luhan memukul kepala Sehun membuat pemuda yang berada dibawahnya itu meringis sakit.

"Seh—o-oh!"

Luhan kembali memekik saat Sehun merubah posisi mereka, menjadi Luhan yang kini berada dibawah Sehun. posisi yang…sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Sehun membuka matanya dan memandang Luhan dengan tajam yang berada dibawah kukungan tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hm?" tanya Sehun yang lebih mirip sebuah desisan ular.

"Karna kau tidak mau bangun. Ayahmu bilang aku harus memukulmu saat kau tidak mau mendengarkanku." Jawab Luhan dengan lugu.

Baru saja bangun tidur, Sehun langsung disuguhkan wajah manis Luhan—itu rasanya seperti masih dalam keadaan tidur dan sedang bermimpi indah.

Sehun menyentuh pinggang ramping Luhan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan. sepertinya ciuman pagi itu bagus, lantas Sehun menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menikmati bibir menggoda Luhan—namun sepertinya dewi fortuna memusuhi Sehun, hingga saat beberapa centi lagi bibir keduanya akan bertemu, Luhan tiba-tiba menahan wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, yang jelas beberapa menit lagi akan jam tujuh, Sehun."

" _Shit_." Sehun merutuk sebal. padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan Ia bisa merasakan yang namanya berciuman. Oh sialan sekali.

"Tunggu! Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sehun. "jam tujuh? Beberapa menit lagi? Sial! Aku benar-benar telat!" dengan gerakan panik, Sehun turun dari ranjangnya. Begitupula Luhan yang tadinya berada dibawah tubuh Sehun, dia ikut panik. Ternyata Sehun masih memperdulikan waktu untuk sekolah, terbukti dari anak itu yang begitu panik mengetahui dirinya akan telat.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika aku telat datang kesekolah,aku tidak akan bisa menaruh lem dan soda dikursi Guru tua menyebalkan itu. Haish, apa Jongin juga telat?!"

Luhan sontak mendatarkan ekspresinya.

"Akh!"Sehun mengaduh saat kepalan tangan Luhan mendarat lagi dikepalanya. "kenapa kau memukulku lagi?" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"Karna kau berniat mengerjai gurumu, itu tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang pelajar Sehun. kau sudah telat, cepatlah sana mandi."

"Luhan, aku merasa telah mengenalmu mulai hari ini. Kau cerewet juga ternyata." Gerutu Sehun.

"Ayo, Sehun. kau harus mandi!"Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar pemuda itu. sementara Sehun tersenyum aneh memandangi tangan Luhan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey, Lu. Jadi kau mau mandi bersamaku ya?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berkilat aneh disertai pula dengan senyuman miringnya.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Barulah dia sadar jika dia ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama Sehun. perlahan wajahnya kembali memerah seperti apel busuk.

"B—bukan seperti itu. aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Luhan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Sehun, membuat pemuda tampan itu terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

…

 **..**

…

"Kenapa wajahku selalu terasa panas jika didekat Sehun?" gumam Luhan seraya mengoleskan selai coklat diroti untuk Sehun. seluruh anggota keluarga Oh sudah berangkat sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi. Kris yang berangkat kuliah, dan kedua orangtua Sehun yang berangkat bekerja, maka sekarang jadilah hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang berada dirumah besar kediaman Oh. Mungkin juga beberapa pelayan yang berada didapur atau dikebun.

"Apa karna dirumah ini tidak ada AC? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin." Luhan masih bergumam, memikirkan mengapa wajahnya memanas setiap kali berada didekat Sehun dalam waktu yang lama.

Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan menegakan wajahnya, mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Sehun yang tengah berlari-lari menghampirinya seraya memasang sepatunya dengan susah payah. Anak itu bahkan beberapa kali mengumpat saat tidak sengaja menyenggol barang-barang didekatnya hingga terjatuh. Dia ceroboh sekali, dan tidak rapi.

"Dimana sarapanku?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini.." Luhan menunjukan segelas susu beserta roti yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sehun.

"Suapi aku." Sehun membuka mulutnya seraya mengikat tali sepatunya.

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan terdiam, entah untuk alasan apa. Tetapi melihat Sehun yang tengah terburu-buru, Luhan meraih sebuah roti dan menyuapkannya untuk Sehun. makin kesini, Luhan semakin merasa dirinya bukan hanya seorang pengawal untuk Sehun—tetapi juga pengasuhnya.

"Lu—"

"Telan dulu roti dimulutmu, Sehun." nasihat Luhan, ia mendecakan lidahnya melihat Sehun yang terlihat susah payah mengerjakan semuanya. Mengancingkan seragam, memasang dasi, memakai almamater, menata rambut—Luhan harus turun tangan untuk membantunya.

"Minum ini, biar aku yang memasangkan dasi untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan segelas susu pada Sehun yang langsung diterima oleh anak itu.

Luhan dengan cekatan memasangkan sebuah dasi hitam untuk Sehun. diam-diam Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan memujanya. Bukankah si manis itu sangat perhatian padanya? Ayolah, Luhan. jangan semakin membuat Sehun ingin memujimu.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau terlambat bangun, Sehun." ucap Luhan, meraih almamater didekat Sehun dan memakaikannya ditubuh pemuda itu. mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri, 'kan?

"Luhan, maafkan aku—tetapi kau terlihat cantik sekali." Ujar Sehun masih tidak mau berkedip memandangi Luhan.

"Eum?" Luhan mendongak, membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pandangan tidak mengertinya.

Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan memegangi pinggang kecil Luhan. "Kau cantik,Luhan."

Darah Luhan berdesir, merambat menuju kedua pipinya hingga memunculkan sebuah rona kemerahan yang sangat kontras dikulitnya yang putih. Mata rusanya masih memandang Sehun lekat-lekat membuat yang dipandang tidak bisa lagi membendung hasratnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. untuk beberapa detik, Sehun hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu,begitupula Luhan yang tampak membeku ditempatnya. Sampai saat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan bibirnya, Luhan mulai merasakan gejala aneh pada tubuhnya.

Yang pertama Sehun rasakan adalah rasa manis dan lembut dari tekstur bibir Luhan, membuatnya merasa mabuk. Lantas Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dan menghisapnya, berusaha semakin merasakan rasa manis yang memabukan itu. oh, Sehun baru tahu jika berciuman rasanya akan senikmat ini. Dia memeluk pinggang Luhan erat-erat dan memperdalam ciumannya, hanya sebuah ciuman sepihak—karna Luhan yang polos hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ataupun mendorong tubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah tiga menit merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan. dia memandang Luhan yang masih terdiam seperti patung dengan bibir yang memerah basah. Sehun lantas mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Terimakasih _Morning kiss_ -nya Lu.."

* * *

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **..**

 **a/n :**

 **pertama:** jangan panggil thor/author, panggil aja Gara/Dobby/Abang/Rio/atau apalah terserah kalian asal jangan author aja, oke? :D

 **kedua :** Uwoah! Responnya bagus sekali. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review. Lafyu, lafyu, gaiss. Nanti gue kasih piring cantik buat yang rajin ripiu xD

 **ketiga:** ' _Thor kasih warning yaa kalau ada adegan NC-nya'_ Iya sayang, nanti gue kasih warning kalo ada adegan berbahayanya. Tenang aja, oke?

' _Sehun disini dibuat cool aja ya?'_ Oke, tapi gayakin juga sih—soalnya gue mau buat karakter Sehun yang blak-blakan tapi rada gengsi/? ke Luhan.

' _FF yang lain gimana thor?'_ tenang aja yang, bakal gue lanjut sampe end kok ;;) walau gapasti kapan endingnya hehehehehe.

Untuk **Aindyxie** , permintaanmu terkabul! Ini emang hampir sama kayak Innocent Sehun, buat fun-fun saja. Tapi banyak adult scene-nya. Seneng kan? Hueehehe XD

 **Keempat** **:** Maaf kalo jauh dari ekspestasi kalian chapter ini. Kalo ga seseru yang ada dibayangan kalian, tinggalkanlah saja daku :')) FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya, dan gue males ngurangin kekurangan itu/?

 **..**

 **Bigthanks yg udah review, dan semoga masih mau ngereview yaa hahaha. Staytune guys! See you in next chapter~**

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Anggara Dobby.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Luhan addict-syndrome

**[previous]**

Sehun merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan memegangi pinggang kecil Luhan. "Kau cantik,Luhan."

Darah Luhan berdesir, merambat menuju kedua pipinya hingga memunculkan sebuah rona kemerahan yang sangat kontras dikulitnya yang putih. Mata rusanya masih memandang Sehun lekat-lekat membuat yang dipandang tidak bisa lagi membendung hasratnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. untuk beberapa detik, Sehun hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu,begitupula Luhan yang tampak membeku ditempatnya. Sampai saat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan bibirnya, Luhan mulai merasakan gejala aneh pada tubuhnya.

Yang pertama Sehun rasakan adalah rasa manis dan lembut dari tekstur bibir Luhan, membuatnya merasa mabuk. Lantas Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dan menghisapnya, berusaha semakin merasakan rasa manis yang memabukan itu. oh, Sehun baru tahu jika berciuman rasanya akan senikmat ini. Dia memeluk pinggang Luhan erat-erat dan memperdalam ciumannya, hanya sebuah ciuman sepihak—karna Luhan yang polos hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ataupun mendorong tubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah tiga menit merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan. dia memandang Luhan yang masih terdiam seperti patung dengan bibir yang memerah basah. Sehun lantas mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"Terimakasih _Morning kiss_ -nya Lu.."

* * *

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **A Bodyguard from Beijing**

 **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**

 **Kris || Jongin || Baekhyun—As support cast.**

 **M-18+**

 **..**

 **[WARN!] YAOI! Shounen-ai. Mature scene everywhere. Typo(s). OOC. Too much dirty talk. With** _superPervert_ **!Sehun and** _InnocentTsundere_ **!Luhan**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Sehun.."

Luhan hanya bisa mencicit pelan dengan telinganya yang sudah berubah warna, menjadi merah matang. Dia mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri yang baru saja Sehun lumat, membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan _'Shit! Apa kau berusaha menggodaku?!'_

Asal mau tahu saja, iman Sehun itu tipis sekali—dia takut akan kelepasan lagi melumat bibir itu atau bahkan mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan mencumbunya habis-habisan. Sial, padahal ini masih pagi. Luhan itu— _aish,_ Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana manisnya makhluk itu.

Luhan kembali memukul kepala Sehun setelah itu membuat yang lebih muda kembali mengaduh sakit. Mulai sadar dari khayalan mesumnya untuk mencium bibir Luhan lagi.

"Apa lagi, Luhan? kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Sehun tidak terima. Bisa-bisa otak jeniusnya akan hilang jika Luhan terus-terusan memukul kepalanya seperti itu. tubuhnya saja yang kecil, tetapi pukulannya sakit bukan main. "Aku tidak berbuat kenakalan." Sehun merengek kecil, karna memang Luhan akan memukulnya ketika ia berbuat kenakalan.

"Kau—kau..menciumku!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan sengit, seolah-olah Sehun adalah seorang penjahat kelamin. Selanjutnya dia mencicit dengan wajah seperti tomat busuk, "Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku. Itu termasuk kenakalan!"

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak mau mempermasalahkan tentang ciuman pertamanya,tetapi disini yang menciumnya adalah majikannya sendiri. Terlebih dia adalah seorang bocah SMU yang kekanakan. Hal itu membuat Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur wajahnya dikubangan lumpur. Dia malu bukan main. Dan yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam bak patung saat Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Rasanya agak aneh, dan membuat Luhan merasa mual—karna ada sesuatu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya, menggelitik.

Sehun kali ini membungkam bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya ikut memerah karna mendengar perkataan Luhan. tidak heran jika itu adalah ciuman pertama Luhan, melihat dari sikapnya yang lugu saja Sehun sudah tahu. Tetapi yang membuat wajah memerah malu adalah—

"..Itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Sehun pura-pura membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, berusaha agar terlihat lebih santai dan tidak memalukan karna pengakuannya barusan. Oh sial, itu memang ciuman pertamanya. Sehun baru ingat jika Ia tidak memiliki riwayat berciuman dengan siapapun—dan kali ini Ia kelepasan mencium seseorang yang bahkan Sehun baru mengenalnya sehari. Salahkan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak saat melihat bibir ranum Luhan.

Tetapi, apa yang harus disesalkan jika yang menjadi objek ciuman pertamanya adalah seseorang dengan wajah manis berlebihan macam Luhan?

Sehun malah harus bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak percaya!" mata Luhan memicing kearah Sehun dengan curiga. Ekspresi yang sering ditujukan seseorang saat sedang kesal. Tetapi yang Sehun lihat Luhan seperti seekor kucing yang tidak terima ikan matangnya diambil. Menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sehun dengan sebal.

 _Karna kita baru mengenal sehari saja kau sudah berani menciumku, anak sialan!_ —begitulah isi hati Luhan menjawab. "Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan _, sih_."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Sehun seraya mendorong pengawal manisnya kepinggir meja makan, membuat Luhan memekik kaget karna tubuhnya hampir saja terdorong keatas meja makan. Sehun itu selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tibanya.

"Sehun, kau membuatku hampir jantungan." Luhan mendesah halus seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba berdegup. Entah karna ia didorong ke meja makan secara tiba-tiba atau karna wajah Sehun yang terlampau dekat dengannya. Mungkin keduanya. "Sebaiknya kita harus berangkat sekolah sekarang."

"Apa kau akan ikut denganku ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja." Luhan memutar bolamatanya, malas. Memang itulah pekerjaan seorang pengawal, mendampingi Tuan-nya kemana-mana.

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan tidak menyenangkan. "Memalukan sekali jika aku harus dikawal, apalagi jika pengawalnya kecil sepertimu. Teman-temanku pasti mengira aku yang mengawal seorang adik."

Luhan mendelikan matanya mendengarkan penuturan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. sama saja Sehun sudah merendahkannya. Tidak tahu saja jika Luhan pintar bela diri dan mampu menghabisi Sehun sekarang juga—tetapi Luhan tidak sesinting itu untuk menghabisi Sehun. ingatkan Luhan jika dia disini untuk menjaga Sehun oke? Bukan menghabisinya.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku pantas menjadi seorang pengawal." Ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu. Selama reputasinya menjadi seorang Bodyguard, Luhan memang sering mendapat cemoohan seperti ini. Tetapi Luhan selalu berhasil membuktikan jika dirinya tidak selemah yang orang-orang lihat. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah manisnya? Itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk menjadi seorang yang lemah.

"Baiklah, jadilah pengawal yang baik untukku." Sehun melengkungkan senyumnya hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, tetapi sayangnya itu adalah senyum paksaan. "Dan..aku tidak mau kau memakai pakaian formal itu." Sehun memandang kearah tubuh Luhan yang dibalut setelan formal serta jas hitam dengan pandangan risih.

"Ganti saja dengan setelan santai, semacam _hoodie_ atau jaket biasa."

"Tapi ini 'kan memang penampilan seorang penga—"

"Aku akan merobek jasmu jika kau masih memakainya." Desis Sehun.

Terkutuklah Sehun dengan segala sikap diktaktornya!

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, lalu mengangguk patuh. Menyebalkan, dan juga diktator—itulah Sehun. pekerjaannya kali ini tidak akan mudah. Luhan hanya bisa berharap dirinya bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kembali ke Beijing dengan tenang dan membawa uang yang banyak.

* * *

Luhan menarik nafasnya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan protesan-protesan kasar pada bocah SMU disebelahnya. nyonya Oh bilang, pekerjaannya hanyalah sebatas menjaga Sehun dan membuat anak itu mengurangi kenakalannya—tetapi yang ada tadi pagi Luhan harus bekerja ekstra sebagai pengasuh si bayi besar Oh, dan sekarang Luhan duduk dikursi kemudi, mengantar Sehun pergi kesekolahnya.

Demi tuhan, Luhan bukan supir pribadi ataupun seorang pengasuh. Dia lebih keren dari kedua itu. Pengawal, Luhan adalah seorang Pengawal. Ingat?

Sementara itu suara teriakan-teriakan animasi masih terdengar kencang. Suara menggemaskan namun memekakan telinga itu berasal dari ponsel canggih Sehun yang tengah dimainkan oleh si empunya. Bocah itu nampak serius memainkan sebuah game diponselnya tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang bertanya-tanya dimana letak sekolahannya berada.

"Sehun, belok kanan atau belok kiri?"

" _AYEAH!_ Aku menang lagi!"

"Sehun, aku tidak—"

"Sebentar, Lu. aku harus bisa mengalahkan skor Jongin agar anak hitam itu tidak meremehkan kemampuanku lagi."

Luhan mengerang tertahan. Jika tahu begini, Luhan lebih menyukai menjaga seorang Presdir yang kaku nan dingin daripada harus menjaga anak menyebalkan macam Oh Sehun. Lihat saja sekarang, karna ulahnya bunyi klakson-klakson kendaraan dibelakang mereka saling bersahut-sahutan. Meneriaki agar mobil Sehun segera melaju dan tidak membuat kemacetan.

"Sehun! kau bisa terlambat sekolah dan tidak bisa mengerjai gurumu!"

Siapapun guru yang akan dikerjai oleh Sehun, Luhan meminta maaf padanya dengan segenap hatinya. Dia terpaksa mengatakan itu agar Sehun mau mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan memberi tahu arah jalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Belok kiri, Lu! sial, kenapa disini ramai sekali bunyi-bunyi klakson yang menyebalkan?"

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. tentu saja pengendara lain merasa terganggu karna mereka penyebab kemacetan itu.

…

 **..**

…

Mereka tiba disekolah Sehun.

Mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan heran dari murid-murid disana, Luhan tetap berjalan disisi kanan Sehun. sebagian gadis-gadis berbisik-bisik seraya sesekali melirik kearahnya, membuat Luhan terheran-heran _. Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat orang setampan diriku?_

 _Uh, maaf, Luhan. tetapi kau itu cantik, bukan tampan. Sadarlah, teman._

Para murid-murid disini tentu saja heran dengan kehadiran sosok manis disebelah Sehun, karna biasanya yang berada disebelah Sehun adalah pemuda dengan kadar kemesuman berlebihan— _Jongin_ dan pemuda mungil dengan segala kepintaran berbicaranya yang tak ada habisnya— _Baekhyun_. Kini yang ada hanyalah lelaki manis dengan segala tampang lugunya yang mereka tidak kenali sama sekali. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala para gadis penggosip, mereka menerka-nerka siapa kiranya seseorang yang ada disebelah si Biang Onar disekolah. Temannya, adiknya, atau… _kekasihnya_?

"Aku tidak telat." Gumam Sehun dengan kekehan kecilnya. Merasa senang karna masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan beberapa _hal_.

"Lebih baik kau dirumah saja tadi, Lu. lihatlah mereka semua kini memandangimu." Sehun mendengus melihat beberapa murid lelaki yang berjalan melewatinya terus memandangi Luhan. bahkan Sehun bersumpah melihat kilatan serigala yang kelaparan dimata-mata mereka. Brengsek! Sehun jadi ingin mencongkel mata-mata itu dari habitatnya.

Ada yang marah disini ternyata.

"Karna aku tampan jadi mereka memandangiku." Sahut Luhan acuh.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya jengah. Dasar bocah narsis itu! dia mungkin tidak mempunyai cermin dirumahnya. Luhan dilihat dari segi manapun, tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali. Dia manis, menggemaskan, dan— _ **uh**_ , apakah Sehun terlalu banyak memuji pengawalnya itu?

Luhan tetap berjalan disamping Sehun tanpa banyak berbicara apapun, sampai pada akhirnya anak itu berhenti saat menghampiri seseorang. Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun menghampiri seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek yang terlihat serius sekali merapalkan sebuah kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas dari bibirnya—seperti sebuah mantra, menurut Luhan. tetapi sebenarnya pemuda mungil yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tengah menghafal beberapa kosa-kata bahasa asing.

"Selamat Pagi, _slut_."

Mata Luhan membelalak lucu saat melihat Sehun — _dengan segala sifat kurang ajarnya_ —menyapa pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan dan juga— _ **ukh,**_ meremas bokong Baekhyun dengan santai. Demi tuhan! Luhan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana telapak tangan Sehun mendarat dibongkahan pantat temannya lalu meremasnya dengan kencang. Astaga, anak itu.

"Bedebah sial kau! Berhenti memanggilku _slut_ , sialan. Dan—BERHENTI MEREMAS BOKONGKU OH SEHUN!" Luhan agak menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda mungil itu mendengar teriakan super melengkingnya. Demi kesehatan telinga Luhan, lebih baik Ia agak menjauh. Pemuda mungil itu pastilah murka sekali mendapat perlakuan kurang-ajar dari Sehun. ada banyak kata-kata umpatan dalam satu kalimatnya.

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, terlihat arogan sekali. "Bokongmu tidak berisi begini, apa yang kau banggakan?" tangan kurang-ajarnya kini menepuk-nepuk bokong Baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil itu geram bukan main. Sial benar Sehun ini. Jika dia bukan temannya maka sudah dipastikan Baekhyun segera memiting lehernya itu.

"KAU!" Baekhyun sudah siap-siap menghajar si brengsek Oh itu yang sudah mengacaukan pagi indahnya. Ia hendak memukul kepala Sehun, namun dengan cepat Luhan menghalanginya.

"Maafkan dia, kumohon—maafkan." Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali dihadapan Baekhyun membuat anak itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Siapa orang didepannya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadanya untuk Sehun?

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun segera menarik tubuh Luhan agar berhenti membungkukan tubuhnya didepan Baekhyun. Luhan itu antara terlalu sopan, polos, atau bodoh—Sehun rasa ketiganya.

"Aku meminta maaf padanya karna ulahmu. Seharusnya kau juga minta maaf padanya, Sehun!"

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. Dia bahkan sudah puluhan—atau ratusan—kali membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati, tetapi tidak pernah ada niatan untuk meminta maaf. Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah meminta maaf, atau mungkin tidak pernah meminta maaf. Dia adalah keparat ulung, ingat itu baik-baik.

"Sebelum aku menghajarmu, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa dia?" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dengan dagu kecilnya. Memandangi pria kecil itu dengan intens.

" _sex_ _Slave_ -ku."

"Keparat! Aku serius." geram Baekhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya membenturkan kepala Sehun didinding sekolah agar otak anak itu bisa digunakan dengan benar.

" _Slave_ itu apa?" bisik Luhan, jelas tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. kalimat itu terasa sangat asing ditelinga Luhan.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa Luhan _–yang sudah 22 tahun ini-_ tidak mengerti apa itu _slave_? Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di masa remajanya dulu hingga sekarang sampai-sampai arti kata _Slave_ saja tidak tahu. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. " _Slave_ itu pengawal, sepertimu Luhan." ujar Sehun. bermain-main sedikit dengan Luhan sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia beralih memandang Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Hallo, aku Luhan. aku _slave_ -nya Oh Sehun."

"Apa?!" bibir tipis Baekhyun terbuka lebar seiring mata sipitnya yang membelalak. Sementara itu Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai berjongkok seraya memegangi perutnya sendiri. Astaga polos benar Luhan itu.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat Sehun terbahak, jika anak itu tertawa seperti itu—pasti ada yang tidak beres. Lantas, Baekhyun meraih bahu Luhan dan merangkulnya erat. Membuat Luhan terheran-heran. "Hei, kuberi tahu padamu ya. _Sex_ _Slave_ itu adalah budak seks. Apa kau seperti itu?"

"Bu—budak seks?" tidak perlu berfikir lama tentang apa itu seks. Luhan sudah mengerti. Setidaknya walau istilah-istilah asing tentang seks Luhan tidak tahu, tetapi dia sendiri tahu apa itu seks. Perlahan-lahan wajah Luhan memerah disertai giginya yang bergelemetuk kecil.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berjongkok, dan memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Sehun, Luhan memilih berdiri disebelah Baekhyun dan mendatarkan ekspresinya. Jika Luhan sudah berekspresi seperti itu, tandanya dia benar-benar marah dan jengkel.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sehun berdiri seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Sungguh, wajah Luhan yang seperti itu sangat tidak enak dipandang. Dia terlihat dingin sekali sekarang. Hal itu membuat Sehun mau tidak mau merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Lu. aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Dia bahkan tanpa sadar sudah meminta maaf pada seseorang dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku ini hanya pengawalmu, berdirilah disampingku—jangan dihadapanku."

Sehun seperti melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang sedang marah mirip sekali dengannya. Lihat saja wajah datar dan nada dinginnya itu. Sehun saja sampai meneguk liurnya sendiri. Ternyata Luhan juga mempunyai sisi yang lain—mungkin inilah sikapnya saat bertugas menjadi seorang pengawal. Sial, Sehun tidak menyukai sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Lu—" Sehun hendak menyentuh bahu kecil Luhan, namun pria manis itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengerang tertahan, "Baiklah, baik. Jadilah pengawalku yang benar." Dengusnya dengan sebal.

"Apa tadi katamu? Pengawal—dia pengawalmu, begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku pinjam buku catatanmu, sini." pinta Sehun dengan nada malas. Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu membuat _mood_ -nya tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Menyebalkan sekali jika Luhan akan terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu. Sehun benar-benar hanya berniat bercanda tadi, tetapi pria manis itu malah menganggapnya serius.

"Ringan sekali kau berbicara." dengus Baekhyun. "Ambil saja ditasku."

Sehun menepuk bahu pria kecil itu dengan senyuman palsunya. "Terimakasih, Baek. kau memang teman terbaikku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kris hyung sebagai balasannya."

Wajah Baekhyun berbinar cerah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kakak dari Oh Sehun? Pangeran tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya. Baekhyun sudah sering bermain dirumah Sehun dan seringkali bertemu dengan Kris. Tidak dipungkiri jika dirinya terpesona dengan Kris—Baekhyun juga sempat terpesona pada Sehun dulu, tetapi setelah mengenalnya lama, pemuda mungil itu malah menyesali kenapa dia sempat terpesona pada anak nakal macam Sehun.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai _slut_ -ku nanti."

 _ **TWITCH**_

"KEPARAT KAU OH SEHUN!"

* * *

"Ayolah, Lu. maafkan aku ya?" Sehun masih betah membujuk Luhan agar mau bersikap lunak lagi padanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa mau-mau saja meminta maaf pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Lagipula kesalahan Sehun bukanlah kesalahan yang besar. Ini sulit dipercaya. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukan jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku!"

Luhan sontak berjengit kaget mendapati Sehun membentaknya. Dia memandang Sehun dengan takut-takut, percayalah Sehun mengerikan sekali saat ini.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble tea sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana?" Sehun melunakan ekspresinya dan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Melihat Luhan yang memandangnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah hantu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Apa tadi itu terlalu berlebihan?

"B-bubble tea?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Itu adalah minuman kesukaanku. Kau pasti juga akan menyukainya. Ada bola-bola kecil yang terbuat dari tapioka didalam minuman itu, dan itu rasanya enak sekali. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Seketika wajah Luhan kembali berbinar membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Benarkah? Kau akan mentraktirku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendiamkan dirinya, dan ketika dirayu dengan sesuatu yang sederhana, Luhan langsung kembali pada _mode_ manisnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun terheran-heran sendiri. _Benarkah usianya empat-tahun lebih tua dariku? Benarkah?_

" _E-Yo_! Sehun!"

Sehun berdecak kecil mendengar suara menyebalkan Jongin disertai susulan rangkulan bahu sok akrab dari pemuda itu. Sebentar lagi pasti anak itu akan membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna dan tidak penting yang akan membuat pagi indah Sehun buruk seketika. Jika dia yang membuat pagi Baekhyun suram, maka hal itu akan dibalas dengan Jongin—pagi Sehun akan suram karna Jongin. hukum karma memang masih berlaku didunia ini.

"Dimana pengawalmu, _gadis_ manja?"

 _Brengsek benar kau Kim Jongin!_

Sehun menelan bulat-bulat rasa geramnya dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Luhan yang masih berdiam diri disebelahnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring pada Jongin yang nampak heran, "Ini pengawalku, Jongin." matanya melirik Luhan dengan kerlingan nakal yang sama sekali Luhan tidak tanggapi. Dia tidak mengerti. Apalagi dengan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya—Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti, jadi daripada harus bertanya ini-itu, dia memilih diam.

" _Fuck!_ Mana aku percaya dengan ucapanmu?! Dia—" Jongin menunjuk Luhan dengan bingung, "Bukan bodyguardmu!"

Sehun sudah tahu pasti akan begini reaksi Jongin. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam? Kalau pengawalku berbeda dari yang lain?" dengusnya.

Mulut Jongin membuka dan mengatup berkali-kali seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar didaratan. Dia memandang Luhan dari atas kepalanya hingga kebawah kakinya. Wajah kecil seperti seorang gadis, tubuh ramping, kulit putih, rambut halus, senyum manisnya— _brengsek!_ Sulit dipercaya, Sehun memiliki pengawal semanis ini. Tuhan pasti sangat tidak adil. Anak semenyebalkan Sehun harus mendapat keberuntungan seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak adil.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya, jengah. "Berhenti memandangnya atau aku ganti bolamatamu dengan bola mata milik Micky."

Jongin tidak mempedulikan ancaman kejam Sehun. dia masih betah memandangi Luhan yang beruntungnya sedang tersenyum tipis padanya—dia memang ramah sekali. "Wow, sepertinya kita memang harus _threesome_ , Sehun."

"Keparat!" Sehun memukul telak kepala Jongin membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan mata mendelik tajamnya.

"Diam, Lu. ini urusan anak lelaki!" desis Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan bibir merahnya dengan sebal, "Aku kan juga anak lelaki." Cicitnya.

"Sial, Sehun. ini sakit sekali." Jongin mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan datar membuat Jongin sangat menyesali kenapa bisa berteman dengan anak seperti Sehun.

"Hey, kau! Lebih baik menjadi pengawalku saja. Aku tidak terlalu nakal seperti Sehun. aku anak yang penurut, kujamin kau lebih senang menjagaku daripada menjaga Sehun yang keras kepala itu." ujar Jongin tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan asap hitam imajiner dari kepalanya. Sudah Sehun katakan, Jongin memang pandai sekali membuat paginya menjadi suram.

"Dan kau juga akan _bahagia_ jika bersamaku." Jongin menyeringai kearah Luhan, membuat Sehun semakin geram bukan main pada anak itu. Sehun yakin benar diotak Jongin sekarang sudah banyak bayang-bayang nista.

"Lihat, Jongin! Kyungsoo sedang berjalan kearahmu!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Dan benar saja, Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. dia bahkan berlari cepat kearah sosok pemuda mungil yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu. lihat, bukankah sangat _player_ Jongin itu?

"Pagi, Kyungsoo. wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini, apa aku boleh meminta _Morning_ _kiss_?"

"Cium saja bokongku! Dasar pengganggu!"

"Uwoah, aku boleh melakukannya kah? Dengan senang hati, aku juga sangat menyukai bokong padatmu."

"Sinting! Menjauhlah dariku Kim Jongin. aku _phobia_ denganmu."

"Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu~"

Sehun menepuk dahinya dramatis. Jongin dengan pantang menyerah terus mengekori Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas merasa risih dan tidak suka sekali dengan kehadirannya. Selalu seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang dingin dan Jongin yang pantang menyerah. Entah Sehun harus salut pada temannya itu, atau harus merasa malu karna kelakuannya.

"Dia itu..temanmu?" tanya Luhan menatapi punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh karna terus mengekori pemuda mungil dengan lidah pedasnya itu.

Sehun terkekeh. "Bukan. Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Lebih baik kita harus segera kekelas, Lu."

* * *

Luhan bergerak gelisah seraya melihat keadaan didalam kelas lewat sebuah jendela yang terdapat disana. sesekali bibir kecilnya merutuki Si majikan yang Ia harus jaga mulai saat ini. Didalam sana, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun — _serta kedua temannya_ _yang Ia kenali bernama Jongin dan Baekhyun_ — tengah membicarakan sesuatu seraya tertawa-tawa kecil. Hal itu mungkin terlihat wajar, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka menertawakan sang Guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi dengan bagian belakang celana kainnya yang robek—tepat dibokongnya. Jangan bertanya siapa pelakunya, karna mereka lah yang duduk dibarisan ujung kelas yang dengan sukarela membuatkan hiburan untuk anak-anak sekelas disaat materi membosankan hari ini. Guru lelaki dengan wajah sangar itu mungkin belum menyadari kenapa anak-anak muridnya kini berwajah merah padam karna menahan tawa mati-matian. Tunggu saja sampai Ia sadar, dan terguncanglah isi kelas itu nanti.

"Ah sial, bagaimana aku harus menasehati Sehun nanti? Jika hanya dengan nasihat aku yakin dia tidak mau mendengarkannya. Jika hanya dengan memukul kepalanya nanti juga tidak akan berpengaruh." Celoteh Luhan seraya terus berjalan kesana-kemari dengan resah. "Ugh, ini bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang menjaga anak gadis yang manja."

Sedikit heran dengan Sehun, anak itu memiliki kadar keras kepala yang tinggi sekali. Dari yang Luhan dengar dari Ibu Sehun, anak itu hampir setiap hari mendapat hukuman disekolah. Namun dengan ajaibnya, dia masih saja bertingkah laku seolah-olah sekolah ini hanyalah pelampiasan keisengannya semata.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan menggema itu. dia buru-buru menengok kedalam kelas lewat kaca jendela. Bisa dilihat disana Guru itu tengah murka sekali dengan dua anak muridnya yang tidak pernah bosan dimarahi—seharusnya tiga anak murid, namun karna Baekhyun termasuk siswa kesayangannya, jadi anak itu tidak terkena imbasnya sama sekali. Bahagia sekali menjadi siswa kesayangan, walau membuat kesalahan tetap saja disayang-sayang. itulah Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kemanisan palsu diwajahnya yang mampu membuat semua guru-guru tidak tega untuk menghukumnya.

"Hey, Lu."

Luhan mendelik sebal kearah Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari arah pintu kelas dan menyapanya dengan santai. Oh, bahkan wajahnya sangat sumringah sekali untuk ukuran siswa yang sedang terkena hukuman. Luhan jadi jengkel sekali melihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sehun, heran. Melihat wajah Luhan yang ditekuk itu membuat Sehun ingin terbahak saja. Menggemaskan.

"Kau dihukum?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Membersihkan kamar mandi. Setidaknya aku bisa bersantai disana, daripada Jongin yang harus berdiri didepan kelas selama jam pelajaran si tua itu. pasti membosankan."

"Astaga, Sehun." Luhan mendesah halus. "Kau itu sedang dihukum. Seharusnya kau menyesali perbuatanmu itu. aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranmu. Kau baru saja mengerjai gurumu, dan itu bukanlah hal yang sopan."

Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan, untuk menuju ke toilet sekolah. Dia paling tidak suka dinasihati, tetapi untuk yang satu ini pengecualian—Luhan yang sedang menasihatinya itu entah kenapa terdengar sangat bersahabat ditelinga Sehun. bagaimana cara dia berbicara, bagaimana ekspresi wajah manisnya, bagaimana nada khawatir dari mulutnya—Sehun menyukainya.

"—beberapa bulan lagi kau akan lulus dari sekolah ini dan menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, Sehun. jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau tidak akan maju. Memangnya kau mau terus menjadi anak yang nakal diusiamu yang sudah dewasa nanti?"

Sehun bersumpah, rasanya Ia ingin sekali menyumpal bibir kecil Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Luhan itu ternyata sangat cerewet. Hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bedanya, jika Luhan banyak berbicara mengenai hal yang penting—maka Baekhyun banyak berceloteh hal yang tidak penting.

Mereka sudah sampai didalam kamar mandi sekolah, dan Luhan masih saja berceloteh tentang kedewasaan dan masa depan. Percayalah, lama-lama Sehun seperti bersama Ayahnya yang memang selalu membicarakan dua hal itu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan pandangan seriusnya, membuat Luhan melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit—apapun yang dilakukan Sehun padanya pasti akan berakhir membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Kau itu pengawal!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan tepat didada pria itu. "Bukan penasihat. Jadi tutuplah bibir kecilmu yang cerewet itu sebelum aku menggigitnya dengan kasar."

Luhan meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Benar-benar sangat sialan. Hanya dengan ancaman ringan seperti itu membuat Luhan mati kutu. Padahal sebelumnya, Luhan adalah sosok yang jika ditodong dengan pisau saja tidak gentar. Kenapa semuanya berubah jika sudah bersama Sehun? kemana keberanian dan harga dirinya? Luhan merasa menjadi pengawal paling pecundang didunia ini.

"O—oke. Aku tidak akan menasihatimu lagi, tetapi aku akan tetap memukulmu jika kau berbuat kesalahan."

Sehun mendengus gusar. "Begini saja, Luhan. jika kau terus memukul kepalaku, aku khawatir akan gegar otak. Jadi bagaimana jika kau mengecup pipiku saja ketika aku berbuat kesalahan?"

Luhan melayangkan tendangannya pada kaki Sehun membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Nah, lebih baik aku menendangmu daripada mengecupmu."

" _Akh_ —kau itu! kenapa galak sekali sih?" Sehun memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Sudah selesaikan saja hukumanmu dengan cepat, Sehun." Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya seraya melirik kearah lain. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas (lagi) karna usul Sehun yang memalukan itu. mengecup pipi Sehun setiap dia berbuat kenakalan? Uh, itu sih bukan seperti pengawal-majikan tetapi seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?" ujar Sehun yang sudah memegang sebuah gagang pel, bersiap-siap membersihkan lantai kamar mandi.

Luhan menggeleng tegas. "Untuk apa aku membantu? Aku kan hanya bodyguardmu. Kerjaanku hanya mengawasimu saja."

Sehun mendecih sebal dan mulai menjalankan hukumannya dengan malas-malasan.

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang menekuk wajahnya dan mengepel tanpa minat. Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya. sebenarnya Ia ingin menasihatinya lagi agar Sehun tidak terus-terusan mendapat hukuman setiap hari, namun ancaman serius anak itu masih membayangi Luhan.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" sebenarnya Luhan agak jengkel dengan Sehun karna anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang informal. Luhan itu lebih tua darinya empat tahun, setidaknya Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ ' atau _'Gege'_ agar lebih sopan. Benar-benar tidak sopan anak itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku pulang agak telat, karna—"

" _A-ahh..c—cepatlah sayang…"_

 _Shit, suara apa itu?! abaikan saja, Sehun. abaikan._ "Aku akan latihan basket dulu. Jadi—"

" _Ahhh..shit, sempit sekali.."_

Sehun mulai tidak fokus. Dan Luhan melebarkan matanya. "Jadi kita membeli _bubble tea_ -nya agak malam. Tidak apa-apa kan?" lanjut Sehun.

" _Aaaahh.."_

"Keparat." Sehun menggeram dan menghampiri salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Pemuda itu dengan jengkel menendang pintu bilik itu dengan kencang. "Jika kalian ingin bercinta pilihlah tempat yang sesuai, sialan!"

Dan kemudian hening.

" _Great_." desis Sehun. pasti siswa yang sedang bercinta itu kini tengah tersiksa didalam bilik sana karna suara mengerikan Sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Lagipula ini 'kan masih didalam sekolah. Mereka pasti benar-benar sinting karna berani melakukan hal dewasa didalam gedung sekolah.

"Se—sehun, tadi itu.."

Sehun segera melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah _blank_ -nya. Matanya yang membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu, bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit hendak berbicara dan ekspresi mematungnya—astaga, disaat seperti inipun Luhan masih terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun gemas bukan main. Rasanya ingin sekali menggigiti seluruh bagian wajah Luhan.

Luhan menahan nafasnya saat kedua tangan Sehun menutup kedua telinganya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali saat Sehun mulai mengembangkan senyum tipisnya yang sialnya sangat mempesona itu.

"Jangan dengarkan apa-apa selain suaraku. Aku akan menutup telingamu sampai mereka selesai."

Wajah Luhan terbakar setelah itu.

* * *

"Hari sudah hampir gelap, Sehun. lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja. Aku khawatir Ibumu akan mencarimu."

"Tenang saja. Selama ada kau disampingku, aku yakin Ibu tidak akan mencariku." Ujar Sehun seraya mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Latihan basket hari ini cukup menguras tenaganya, terlebih dirinya adalah kapten tim yang harus bekerja ekstra untuk membuat timnya menang dalam kompetisi yang diadakan lusa. Walaupun kekanakan dan manja seperti ini, setidaknya Sehun masih mempunyai secuil prestasi disekolah.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Luhan memandang Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya seraya sesekali menyibak rambutnya yang basah atau sekedar mengusap peluh didahinya. Luhan berani mengatakan jika Sehun memang pemuda yang memiliki pesona yang kuat. Disaat seperti inipun, Sehun berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan. Mungkin jika usianya sudah mencapai 25 tahun, Sehun akan menjadi Pria dewasa yang sangat hot—uh, uh, Luhan. apa yang kau pikirkan? Fokus, fokus.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu bubble tea. Seorang lelaki sejati itu harus selalu menepati janjinya." Ucap Sehun dengan yakin.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Dan seorang lelaki sejati tidak mungkin masih meminum susu coklat sebelum tidur."

"Ya! Ya!" Sehun mulai meradang marah. "Kau berani mengejekku?"

"Tidak, aku berbicara yang sebenarnya."

"Luhan!"

"Aku juga menyukai susu coklat, sih. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa tertidur tanpa meminum itu setiap malam."

"Astaga! Aku melihat bayangan hitam disana!"

"Dimana?!"

Sehun menyeringai saat Pria mungil disampingnya meraih erat pergelangan tangannya dan merapat ditubuhnya seperti sebuah perangko. Wajah Luhan seketika memucat, hal itu membuat Sehun harus menahan tawanya mati-matian. Lihat, siapa yang bukan lelaki sejati disini? Mereka memang masih berada dikoridor sekolah saat hari mulai menggelap seperti ini, tetapi setidaknya tidak mungkin ada sosok hantu yang menampakan wujudnya saat ini.

"Lelaki sejati tidak mungkin takut dengan hantu."

"S—siapa yang takut hantu?" Luhan mendongak, memandang Sehun dengan mata melotonya yang lucu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dramatis. "Aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki sejati yang takut hantu. Mungkin dia adalah seseorang yang saat ini tengah memeluk lenganku dengan sangat erat."

Wajah Luhan sontak memerah matang, dia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sehun. rasanya malu sekali tertangkap basah.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Luhan. pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk merangkul bahu kecil Luhan dan membawanya untuk berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Lu." dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa leluasa menghirup harum rambut Luhan yang memabukan dan juga halus. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai menyukai harum Luhan yang seperti candu baginya. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menarik Sehun untuk terus berdekatan dengan si manis itu. hingga rasanya Sehun sudah tenggelam dalam semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Luhan _addict-syndrome_.

Katakanlah Sehun sedang mengidap gejala sindrom tersebut. Rasa manis dari bibir Luhan pun masih sangat terasa jelas di indera pengecapannya. Sehun rasanya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi—itu sangat memabukan dan nikmat. Seperti seorang pecandu narkoba yang tidak bisa menjauh dari ekstasi, begitupula Sehun yang sepertinya mulai tidak bisa menjauh dari Luhan.

Oh sial, Luhan itu— _asdfgfjfljl._ Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Terlalu sulit dijabarkan.

"Aku sangat takut hantu." Ujar Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Konyol sekali." Dengus Sehun setengah bercanda.

"Itu manusiawi! Hantu itu mengerikan. Memangnya kau tidak takut?" tanya Luhan seraya melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dari bahunya. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan anak itu yang terus mengejeknya. Ditambah wajah arogan dan angkuh Sehun, Luhan semakin percaya saja jika pemuda itu tipikal anak yang suka merendahkan orang lain.

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan hantu? Ayahku lebih menyeramkan dari mereka." Sahut Sehun dengan malas.

Luhan mendesis sebal. dia sudah siap-siap memukul kepala Sehun lagi, namun seruan pemuda itu membuat Luhan kembali memeluk lengan Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Yatuhan! Ada makhluk mengerikan dibelakangmu, Lu!"

"SEHUUUN!"

Sehun terbahak puas.

Kali ini dia harus berterima kasih pada Ibunya karna sudah memberikannya seorang Pengawal manis dengan segala tingkah menggemaskannya yang membuat Sehun terhibur.

…

Sehun tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dirinya sangat menyukai saat memandangi seseorang.

Yang dia ingat, dia hanya senang memandangi poster Miranda Kerr — _seorang model pakaian dalam di Majalah Victoria's secret_ — itupun hanya berlangsung beberapa menit dalam sehari. Berbeda dengan saat ini, mata tajamnya tidak pernah bosan memandangi sosok mungil didepannya yang tengah menguyah bubble tapioka yang terdapat didalam minuman bernama Bubble tea. Bagaimana cara bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu saat bola-bola itu berada didalam mulutnya, bagaimana matanya yang berbinar saat merasakan cairan manis yang masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, bagaimana caranya tertawa saat dirinya berhasil mendapatkan bola-bola kecil itu didasar gelasnya—Ouh, Sehun sangat menyukainya. Sial, padahal itu hanya seorang Luhan yang tengah meminum bubble tea, tetapi kenapa Sehun menjadi bodoh sekali hingga menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat memuja?

Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika Luhan mengecap bibirnya yang basah sehabis meminum minuman manis itu.

' _Uh, bisakah aku menjadi sedotan itu? kutuklah aku menjadi sebuah sedotan, Tuhan.'_

Sehun mulai tidak waras.

"Sehun, terimakasih. Ini nikmat dan manis sekali. Aku pasti tidak akan bosan untuk meminum ini."

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Dengan melihat senyum cerah Luhan saja, rasa dahaga Sehun sudah hilang.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak ikut meminum ini?" tanya Luhan seraya melirik gelas minuman milik Sehun yang masih utuh.

"Aku ingin yang lebih manis dari ini."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Ini sudah sangat manis. Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?"

Selanjutnya mata Luhan terbuka lebar saat Sehun meraih dagu kecilnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Sehun terpejam dan memiringkan kepalanya, menikmati bibir Luhan dengan intens dan dalam. Mengecapi rasa manis alami bibir Luhan yang bercampur dengan cairan bubble tea yang membasahi area sana. Membuat Sehun benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan rasanya.

Warna merah menjalari wajah cantik Luhan dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar, dia mulai memejamkan matanya—membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang dia mau. Luhan ikut terbuai dengan ciuman keduanya ini. Yang pada akhirnya, Luhan membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Luhan masih sangat amatir dalam hal seperti ini, maka dari itu dia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk membuka bibirnya saja.

Tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada sekarang, Sehun tetap menikmati teksur lembut bibir Luhan. mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang berada didalam kedai bubble tea, Sehun memagut bibir Luhan—menyatakan jika hari ini, dia benar-benar sudah mengidap gejala Luhan addict-syndrome yang sangat berbahaya dan tidak bisa dihindari.

"Bibirmu lebih manis dari apapun yang ada didunia ini." Bisik Sehun seusai melepaskan pagutan panasnya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan. wajah Luhan yang memerah dan gugup itu menjadi pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada pertunjukan seorang penyanyi didalam kedai ini.

Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam malu. Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya membuat dahinya menempel erat dengan dahi Sehun. Luhan tidak berani memandang kearah mata Sehun. Luhan benar-benar sangat malu dan gugup. Terlebih jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, Luhan khawatir Sehun akan mendengarnya.

Aish.

* * *

"Sehun, biarkan aku saja yang menyetir. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini." Ucap Luhan masih bersikeras untuk mengambil alih kemudi mobil.

"Tidak, aku tidak kelelahan. Mungkin kau yang kelelahan karna terus mengikutiku kemana saja hari ini." Sehun masih memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir. Mencoba mengabaikan Luhan yang terus merengek agar dia saja yang menyetir. Lama-lama Sehun bisa kehilangan fokus dan bisa saja terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Sehun—"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti segala perintahku, ingat?"

Luhan mendesah kasar. "Baiklah, baik." Pria mungil itu lebih memilih memandang kearah luar jendela mobil. Memandangi suasana kota Seoul dimalam hari yang terlihat selalu ramai.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hmn?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ragu untuk menanyakan kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya dua kali dalam sehari ini.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang malah terdiam. "Kenapa, Lu?"

"A-ah, tidak." Sebaiknya Luhan tidak membahas tentang kejadian tadi. wajahnya sudah memanas terlebih dahulu saat mengingatnya. Uh, sial sekali.

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan fokusnya pada jalan didepannya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan yang bersahut-sahutan dan musik yang diputar oleh Sehun. dia tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan apa dengan Luhan karna memang pada dasarnya Sehun memanglah pemuda yang tidak banyak berbicara. Ah, suasana seperti sangat canggung sekali.

Selang beberapa menit diisi dengan keheningan. Akhirnya Sehun sudah sampai didepan halaman rumahnya. Sehun melihat sebuah mobil asing terparkir dihalaman rumahnya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah mobil milik teman Kris yang Sehun sering sebut sebagai kekasih kakaknya—yang selalu berakhir kepala Sehun sebagai sasaran pukulan tangan besar Kris.

"Lu, kita sudah sampai."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang terdiam tenang dengan kepala yang bersandar pada jendela mobil. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran. Pemuda itu meraih bahu kecil Luhan, dan ternyata pria manis itu tengah terpejam dengan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Astaga," Sehun terkekeh kecil. Luhan yang tengah tertidur terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang kelelahan. Bahkan disaat tertidur pun dia tetap terlihat manis dan polos.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. mengusap pipi putih itu dengan hati-hati, dan tersenyum tipis—sebuah senyuman Oh Sehun yang terlihat dewasa.

"Ini gila sekali, tetapi apa mungkin aku mulai menyukaimu? Pengawal pribadiku?"

Sehun kembali terkekeh kecil. Merasa sinting karna berbicara pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Dia merasa beruntung sekali bisa melihat dengan jelas ciptaan Tuhan yang indah seperti Luhan ini. Silahkan katakan Sehun hiperbola, siapapun yang akan dihadapkan dengan makhluk secantik Luhan tidak akan mampu untuk terus membungkam bibirnya untuk memuji. Begitupula Sehun, pemuda arogan yang tidak pernah memuji siapapun kini akhirnya menjadi seorang pemuja Luhan, Pengawal pribadinya.

Sehun mengecup bibir kecil Luhan sekilas.

"Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **sorry for late updated.**

 **Sorry for typo.**

 **Sorry for absurdly chapter.**

 _ **Bersiap untuk adegan dewasa chapter depan nanti? XD I'll show you Hunhan's 'uh ah yeah' scene :v**_

 _ **Wait, yaa!**_

[Sign]

Anggara Dobby!


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth Or Dare?

**[Prev]**

"Lu, kita sudah sampai."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang terdiam tenang dengan kepala yang bersandar pada jendela mobil. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran. Pemuda itu meraih bahu kecil Luhan, dan ternyata pria manis itu tengah terpejam dengan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Astaga," Sehun terkekeh kecil. Luhan yang tengah tertidur terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang kelelahan. Bahkan disaat tertidur pun dia tetap terlihat manis dan polos.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. mengusap pipi putih itu dengan hati-hati, dan tersenyum tipis—sebuah senyuman Oh Sehun yang terlihat dewasa.

"Ini gila sekali, tetapi apa mungkin aku mulai menyukaimu? Pengawal pribadiku?"

Sehun kembali terkekeh kecil. Merasa sinting karna berbicara pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Dia merasa beruntung sekali bisa melihat dengan jelas ciptaan Tuhan yang indah seperti Luhan ini. Silahkan katakan Sehun hiperbola, siapapun yang akan dihadapkan dengan makhluk secantik Luhan tidak akan mampu untuk terus membungkam bibirnya untuk memuji. Begitupula Sehun, pemuda arogan yang tidak pernah memuji siapapun kini akhirnya menjadi seorang pemuja Luhan, Pengawal pribadinya.

Sehun mengecup bibir kecil Luhan sekilas.

"Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 **A Bodyguard From Beijing**

 **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**

 **Kris || Jongin || Baekhyun—** As support cast

 **[WARN!]** Adult content. Shounen-ai. BoysLove. M-18+. Absurd. Typo(s)

…

 **Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare**

* * *

Sehun membenarkan letak tubuh Luhan yang berada dipunggungnya. Dia —entah kenapa— tidak tega membangunkan lelaki manis itu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan ala _piggy back_. Luhan hanya menggumam kecil, tidak mau membuka matanya—tetapi melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu pemuda itu. benar-benar seperti anak kecil tingkahnya itu. Sehun melirik sejenak kearah wajah Luhan yang menghadap kearahnya. Dia tersenyum geli melihatnya. Imut sekali. Sehun tidak mau percaya jika lelaki yang berada digendongannya saat ini adalah pengawalnya. Dia lebih cocok sebagai adiknya atau… _kekasihnya_.

"Orghh Yeol! Kau itu—"

"Berikan padaku, Kris! Aku ingin merasakannya!"

"Tidak!"

" _ **Erghh**_ —"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan suara-suara gaduh yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Itu suara kedua orang lelaki yang sama-sama berat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan kekasihnya (ini hanya menurut Sehun). mereka sedang melakukan apa? Terdengar mencurigakan karna sesekali Kris menggeram dan Chanyeol —nama sahabat Kris— yang mengerang. Pikiran-pikiran ambigu seketika singgah diotak remaja Sehun.

Lantas, kaki panjang pemuda itu melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Sesekali Sehun membenarkan posisi Luhan. dia agak berat juga ternyata.

Mata sipit Sehun membulat melihat kedua orang lelaki bertubuh menjulang yang saling menindih—tepatnya Kris yang berada diatas, dengan Chanyeol yang berada dibawahnya seraya berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan Kris. Uh, uh, mata polosnya ternodai.

 _Maaf, Sehun. matamu memang sudah tidak polos sejak empat tahun yang lalu kau memutukan untuk menonton video porno dikamar mandi dengan Jongin._

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun, spontan.

Kedua lelaki yang bertindihan itu langsung menoleh kearah Sehun. memandang Sehun seolah-olah sesosok alien yang tersesat dibumi—ini hanya Kris yang melihat seperti itu. karna Chanyeol kini tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Sehun dengan santainya. "Hai, Sehun?"

 _Idiot_ —pikir Sehun, kurang ajar. "Hyung, aku akan mengadu pada Ibu. Kau _melakukan_ nya sebelum menikah. Ibu pasti murka sekali."

Kris langsung paham dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Ya! Apa yang ada diotakmu sekarang, bocah?" hardik Kris, jengkel. Apa-apaan hipotesanya itu? mana mungkin Kris berniat menggagahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada tampang _bottom_ sama sekali. Dia tinggi tegap, bersuara berat, tidak berwajah menggemaskan—uh, Kris mual membayangkan dirinya menjamah tubuh Chanyeol.

"Apalagi yang ada dipikiran seseorang saat melihat posisi kalian berdua yang sudah sangat strategis untuk saling berhubungan intim." Sehun menyeringai. "Mentang-mentang tidak ada seorangpun dirumah, kau bebas sekali ingin bercinta."

Kris menggeram rendah, merasa sangat menyesal mempunyai adik dengan otak mesum seperti Sehun— _sadarlah Kris, kemesuman adikmu itu karna diturunkan_ _darimu yang memang dikenal sebagai Pervert Senpai_ — Ingin sekali rasanya Kris menjambak rambut berwarna perak adiknya hingga tidak ada lagi sehelai rambutpun yang tersisa dikepalanya.

"YEAH! Akhirnya aku dapatkan ini!" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi aksi Kakak-beradik yang saling melemparkan pandangan tajam itu. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, tangannya terasa kosong dan— _oh shit!_ Teman tingginya itu tengah mengunyah coklat berbentuk Angry Birds-nya dengan riang. Dia sudah berhasil merampas dari tangannya. Sial. Ini semua karna Sehun yang mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Jangan dimakan, bodoh! kubilang jangan dimakan!"

"Ummh—ini enak sekali. Kenapa kau pelit sekali padaku huh?"

"Rgghh, Chanyeol! kubilang jangan dimakan! Itu milikku yang hanya tersisa satu."

"Dasar pelit—AKHH JANGAN TARIK TELINGAKU!"

Sehun mendatarkan ekspresinya melihat aksi bodoh kedua lelaki didepannya. Ternyata hanya karna sebuah coklat—demi tuhan! Seharusnya mereka sadar berapa usia mereka sekarang. Sehun saja malas melakukan hal konyol itu. Rasa malu menelusup kedalam tubuh Sehun, dia sudah mengira kakaknya sedang berhubungan intim dengan temannya. Apa yang dilihatnya sangat jauh dari kenyataannya. Sialan, Sehun merasa mesum sekali telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey, kenapa kau menggendong Luhan?" Kris bertanya sesudah menghukum Chanyeol yang telah mencuri coklatnya. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya seraya mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang memerah matang karna ditarik oleh Kris dengan kekuatan supernya.

Kris baru menyadari jika Luhan berada dipunggung Sehun. pria manis itu terlihat lelap sekali dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahu Sehun. oh, jika boleh jujur—Kris geram sekali melihatnya. Iri karna adiknya itu beruntung sekali mendapat pengawal _kawaii_ seperti Luhan.

"Oh, ini." Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. "Dia ketiduran, jadi aku bernisiatif untuk menggendongnya."

Kris memicingkan matanya, memandang curiga kearah adiknya. "Kau tidak sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan 'kan?"

"Tujuhpuluh persen, iya. Kau pasti iri padaku 'kan?" Sehun balas memandang Kris dengan mata memicing. Kali ini lengkap dengan senyuman mengejek ala Oh Sehun—sebenarnya semua keturunan Oh memang selalu mengejek dengan senyuman miring seperti yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"Dia siapa? Cantik sekali!" komentar Chanyeol. menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku iri. Dia hanya pengawalmu, tidak lebih dari sekedar itu." Balas Kris, mengelak.

"Pengawal? Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Siapa tahu saja beberapa hari lagi dia menjadi kekasihku. Mengingat kita akan selalu bersama kemana-mana, mustahil jika tidak ada rasa-rasa suka yang tumbuh." Sehun semakin gencar membuat Hyung-nya itu geram. Lucu sekali melihat raut Kris yang semakin suram. Alisnya menukik tajam dan pandangannya yang tidak bersahabat—Sehun ingin terbahak melihatnya.

Dia memang adik yang kurang ajar, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Hey, aku diabaikan!" sela Chanyeol, tidak terima. Dia bertanya pada kedua Oh bersaudara itu, tetapi mereka tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Sialan.

"Ibu pasti akan memarahimu!" tunjuk Kris.

Sehun terkekeh singkat, "Mana mungkin? Ibu pasti akan senang jika Luhan menjadi kekasihku. Mengingat Ibu sangat menyukai Luhan. pasti dia bahagia sekali jika aku menjadikan Luhan sebagai menantunya."

"Luhan itu siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tangan Kris mencengkeram erat ujung bantal sofa, bersiap-siap melempar adiknya dengan benda itu. "Oh Sehun—"

"Luhan akan menjadi milikku, dan aku akan menikah terlebih dahulu darimu. Hahaha." Sehun terbahak puas, merasa sangat berhasil membuat Hyung-nya jengkel setengah mati. Pemuda itu segera berlari saat Kris melemparkan bantal sofa kearahnya.

"Kau akan menikah, Hun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, tanpa menyerah.

"Brengsek kau! Menikah saja sana dengan Micky! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah terlebih dahulu daripada aku. Sial kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Kris dengan murka.

"ASTAGA, KENAPA AKU HARUS DIABAIKAN TERUS MENERUS? AKU SUDAH CUKUP SABAR TADI KARNA DIKACANGI OLEH KALIAN. SETIDAKNYA HARGAI AKU YANG BERTANYA—"

"DIAMLAH KAU PARK!"

* * *

Tubuh mungil yang diselimuti dengan selimut hangat berwarna putih itu bergerak-gerak kecil seraya melenguh pelan. Luhan mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karna merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Tunggu! _Kamarnya_? Luhan mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Matanya menyipit, menghalau sinar matahari yang langsung menyambutnya. Dia melihat kesekeliling.

Ruangan ini begitu luas dengan warna silver yang mendominasi. Ada beberapa seragam klub basket yang tergantung didinding kamar ini dan juga furniture mahal yang tersusun rapi disetiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Ini bukan kamarku." Gumam Luhan. Seingat Luhan, kamar yang diberikan oleh nyonya Oh untuknya tidak seluas ini. Ranjang yang sedang Ia tempati pun sangat nyaman dan empuk—jadi, dia berada dikamar siapa sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun, Lu?"

Luhan buru-buru menoleh mendengar suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Mata rusanya melebar melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju kearahnya hanya dengan selilit handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah perutnya sampai lutut. Tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi apa-apa, membuat Luhan harus membuka sedikit bibirnya melihat tubuh Sehun yang terdapat bulir-bulir air . Tidak, tubuh Sehun tidak sebagus pemain _boxing_. Anak itu hanya memiliki kulit yang seputih susu dan juga Abs yang belum terbentuk sempurna diperutnya. Tetapi entah kenapa wajah Luhan serasa terbakar melihatnya. dia— _ugh,_ seksi sekali dengan kontur V yang menggoda dibawah pusarnya. Luhan yakin, Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Melihat rambutnya yang kini juga basah—yang sedang diacak asal oleh sang empunya.

Luhan tidak berkedip. _Oh sial, fokuslah Lu!_

Lalu mata Luhan turun menuju bagian bawah pusar Sehun. disana terlihat sebuah tonjolan besar yang nampak dari balik handuk. Uh, uh, kau kemanakan matamu Luhan? fokuslah, fokus. Kenapa otakmu sekarang menjadi mesum eh?

"Luhan?"

"A—ah ya?" Luhan terlihat gelagapan sendiri. Dengan cepat, dia beralih memandang kearah wajah Sehun yang menatapinya dengan heran. Aish, kenapa dirinya bisa terpesona dengan majikannya sendiri? Tidak sopan sekali. Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Dia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sesekali melirik Luhan lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat memerah wajahnya. Sehun tahu, Luhan sempat memerhatikan tubuhnya tadi. Lucu sekali tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu.

"Nyenyak sekali—tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarmu?" tanya Luhan, seakan sadar dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau ketiduran saat perjalanan pulang semalam, karna aku malas menaruhmu dikamarmu. Jadi aku membawamu kekamarku."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A—apa semalam…aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sehun, berbohong. Jelas-jelas semalam Sehun tidur disofa, mengalah pada Luhan yang tidur diranjangnya. Sehun bukannya tidak mau satu ranjang dengan makhluk manis itu — _dia sangat ingin, malah_ — tetapi keadaan yang mengharuskan Sehun untuk tidak bersampingan dengan Luhan saat tidur. Dia hanya takut kelepasan. Kau tahu, Luhan itu begitu menggiurkan. Bisa saja semalam Sehun nekat memperkosanya mengingat kondisinya sudah sangat strategis. Tetapi Sehun masih cukup waras. Lantas, pemuda itu memilih pilihan yang aman.

Tidur disofa, dan jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

"Huh?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengapa-ngapakanmu." Ucap Sehun melihat Luhan yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. _'Hanya mencuri kecupan sesekali saat kau tertidur._ ' —tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku merepotkanmu." Luhan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap turun dari ranjang milik Sehun.

"Yang benar saja, aku malah senang jika kau menemaniku tidur." Ujar Sehun, spontan.

Luhan tersipu malu mendengarnya. Uh, wajahnya semakin terbakar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menemanimu ke sekolah lagi." Luhan tersenyum kecil, menyadari jika hari ini Sehun bangun sendiri dan tepat waktu.

Tentu saja Sehun bangun tepat waktu. Semua ini karna Luhan yang berada satu kamar dengannya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, bahkan dia harus bangun sangat pagi—untuk memandangi wajah Luhan yang cantik saat tertidur. Pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat matanya menjadi segar.

"Sebentar, Lu." Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang hendak pergi. Enak saja dia mau langsung pergi. Setidaknya Sehun mengharapkan imbalan berupa _morning kiss_ karna sudah membiarkannya tidur diranjang miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Luhan yang sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk memandangi tubuhnya. oh, apa si mungil itu mulai terpesona padanya?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sehun semakin menyeringai melihat Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah didepannya. Wajahnya memerah, dan matanya tidak fokus menatap kesatu arah—dia gugup. Sehun meraih dagu kecil Luhan, untuk menghadapkan wajah manis itu kearahnya. "Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Luhan."

"Aku—" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun; karna secara tidak langsung gerakan Luhan itu menggoda imannya yang tipis; "—tidak melihat apapun."

Sehun mendengus tak percaya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, memandangnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi." Desisnya.

Luhan balas memandangnya, kali ini tatapannya _agak_ berbeda. Tatapannya memang tetap polos, tetapi ada kilatan menantang disana. nafas Sehun mulai memberat saat nafas halus Luhan menerpa wajahnya. Ugh, sial sekali dengan jarak dekat yang membuatnya frustasi ini.

Seperti melihat suatu keajaiban, Sehun begitu terkejut saat jari telunjuk Luhan mengarah pada dada bidangnya—menyentuhnya, lalu membuat gerakan memutar perlahan disana. pemuda itu menahan nafas secara refleks. Apa-apaan ini? Luhan berniat menggodanya? Dia menatap Luhan, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh si manis itu. tetapi yang Sehun dapat hanyalah tatapan _childish_ darinya.

"Aku hanya melihat ini. Aku suka tubuhmu." Ucap Luhan pelan. Jari lentiknya masih bergerilya didada telanjang Sehun. membuat gerakan naik-turun yang seduktif—oh _shit,_ darimana Luhan belajar cara menggoda binal seperti ini? Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri jika seperti ini.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "Kau suka?" tanyanya dengan suara memberat. Brengsek, hormon remajanya mulai meledak-ledak sekarang. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang mudah terangsang karna sentuhan tidak berarti dari Luhan. siapapun akan seperti dirinya saat dihadapi oleh makhluk manis bernama Luhan.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Jarinya semakin lama, semakin turun kebawah—menuju pusat kesensitivan Sehun.

Sehun mendesis saat tangan kecil Luhan menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertutupi selembar handuk. O-oh, dia benar-benar berniat menggodanya. "Luhan, jangan menyiksaku." Geramnya dengan bahaya. "Aku bisa membalasmu dengan penyiksaan yang lebih dari ini."

"Sepertinya milikmu besar, Sehun-ah." Luhan mengelus kejantanan Sehun dari luar handuknya, membuat Sehun mendesah berat. Itu hanya sentuhan yang tidak berarti apa-apa, tetapi mengapa rasanya sangat nikmat sekaligus menyiksa? Sial, apa Luhan sengaja menggodanya? Atau dia hanya penasaran dengan miliknya?

"Y-yeah, memang besar. Apa kau suka?" Sehun berusaha mengontrol suaranya sendiri agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Ini terlalu menyiksa, sialan. Sehun ingin segera Luhan membuka handuknya dan mengoral penisnya yang mulai menegang akibat si manis itu. tidak peduli lagi dengan kesopanan atau apapun. Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan memainkan kejantanannya dengan bibir kecilnya yang menggoda itu.

"Aku suka."

Luhan semakin gencar mengelus kejantanan Sehun, bahkan sesekali meremasnya. Membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya serasa mendesah berat. "Kenapa ini mengeras, Sehun?"

Brengsek. Luhan itu pura-pura polos atau apa? Jelas saja Sehun ereksi berat, karena tangan dengan jari-jari ramping milik Luhan meremas-remas kejantanan Sehun dengan nakal.

"Berhentilah menyiksaku, jalang." Geram Sehun. "Lepas saja handukku dan manjakan _dia_."

Luhan tersenyum miring—yang membuat Sehun mendelik tajam, ingin menjilat seluruh wajah manis itu yang menggoda. Pria manis itu berjongkok, mendongak untuk memberikan Sehun sebuah kedipan nakal.

Sehun mendengus, "Oh, kenapa kau menjadi binal seperti ini Lu? apa karna tubuhku yang menggodamu?"

Luhan tidak membalas ucapan sakartis Sehun. dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gulungan handuk Sehun, dan mulai berusaha membukanya dengan cara menggigitnya. Gerakan yang sungguh sensual, membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa. Selangkangannya terasa nyeri sekarang. Kejantanannya sudah benar-benar ereksi dan mengeras, akibat Luhan.

Luhan masih berusaha membuka lilitan handuk Sehun. sementara Sehun menggeram tertahan, merasakan dagu Luhan yang menggesek-gesek ujung kejantanannya akibat pergerakannya itu.

"Ahh, Luhan—apa kau bisa cepat sedikit, huh?" Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Begitu menginginkan Luhan segera memanjakan penisnya yang tengah _hard_.

"Cepat untuk apa?"

"Sial, tentu saja untuk memanjakan adik kecilku."

"Adik kecilmu? Siapa?"

 _Tunggu, tunggu!_

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua. Seperti baru saja melayang kemana-mana, Sehun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan linglung. dia melihat Luhan masih dihadapannya—bukan berjongkok dihadapan kejantanannya. Pria manis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan bingung. Seperti baru saja terjun dari sebuah jurang, dan terhempas ditanah padat—Sehun baru menyadarinya.

Tangan Luhan tidak berada didaerah selangkangannya.

Itu artinya—

"Sehun, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tidak bernyawa. Mengapa bisa-bisanya Ia membayangkan Luhan menjadi sosok agresif dipagi hari yang damai ini? Ini pastilah akibat terlalu sering memandangi wajah Luhan yang lugu itu. Sehun jengkel bukan main. Padahal khayalannya itu sangat menyenangkan sekali—tetapi sekali lagi, itu hanya khayalan yang artinya hanyalah angan-angan semata. Bukan kenyataan.

Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karna ereksinya harus dituntaskan sekarang.

"Luhan," Sehun berujar lemas. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah. Nanti aku menyusul diruang makan."

Luhan mengangguk patuh bak anak kecil. "Kau tidak sakit 'kan?" tanyanya penuh khawatir. Melihat raut Sehun yang tiba-tiba melemas itu membuat Luhan mau tidak-mau mengkhawatirkannya juga.

 _Penisku yang sakit_ —ratap Sehun dalam hati. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, baguslah." Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil, lagi. Dan pria manis itu segera membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Selepas kepergian Luhan, Sehun memandangi selangkangannya yang menggembung. Dia merutuk sebal. jika sudah seperti ini, dia harus segera menemui Jongin.

* * *

Jongin—yang kala itu sedang menata rambutnya didepan cermin besar menggunakan gel rambut, sesekali berpose a-la top model dimajalah Pria hot, tiba-tiba harus berteriak seperti para gadis yang roknya baru saja disingkap oleh anak lelaki. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang terlihat menggelikan didepan cermin, Jongin berteriak panjang melihat kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk lewat balkon kamarnya hanya dengan selilit handuk dipinggangnya. Gila, mau apa anak itu pagi-pagi datang kekamarnya dengan setelan seperti om-om yang baru saja bercinta itu?

"Kau—!" Jongin menunjuk Sehun menggunakan sisir rambutnya. "Mau apa, idiot?"

"Aku punya masalah kecil yang harus kutuntaskan disini." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah terganggunya. Jujur saja dia hampir jantungan saat Jongin berteriak nyaring saat melihatnya. Sehun baru tahu jika Jongin bisa berteriak seperti itu.

"Masalah ap—O-oh!" Jongin tiba-tiba bergerak mundur saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kebanggaan Sehun yang menggembung dari handuknya yang menutupi asset itu. dia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Tidak, Sehun. jangan mentang-mentang saat ini aku juga tidak memakai baju, dan sangat seksi. Kau tidak bisa mengajakku untuk mendesah dibawahmu. Kau juga tidak bisa sembarangan masuk kekamarku hanya karna rumah kita bersebelahan untuk berusaha meniduriku. Apa ini selama ini diam-diam kau memendam hasrat tersendiri padaku? Astaga, maaf saja kawan. Aku ini _top_ , oke? Kau tahu artinya _top_? Aku yang ada diatas, menggenjot, menggagahi—bukan digagahi dan berada dibawah."

Sehun menendang tulang kering Jongin, membuat anak itu menjerit kesakitan. "Kau pikir aku sudi memperkosamu?" decih Sehun jengkel. "Aku hanya ingin pinjam kamar mandimu, sebentar!" dan setelah itu Sehun segera berjalan terburu-buru kearah kamar mandi milik Jongin.

Jongin menyusul temannya itu, berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandinya yang sudah dihuni oleh Sehun. "Oi! Memangnya kamar mandimu rusak hingga kau tidak bisa beronani disana? lagipula ini masih pagi, _man_. Terlalu awal untuk _morning erection_." Celoteh Jongin.

"Ibuku sedang mondar-mandir didepan kamarku, Aku tidak mau wanita itu menceramahiku karna beronani pagi-pagi." Sahut Sehun dari dalam. Mulai terdengar suara-suara geraman dari sana. Jelas, Sehun sedang menuntaskan hasrat kelelakiannya saat ini.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu _hard_?" tanya Jongin, penasaran.

"Luhan."

Jongin terbahak mendengar jawaban itu. sudah dia perkirakan, Sehun pastilah tidak akan tahan dengan kehadiran sosok manis dirumahnya. Apalagi mengingat Sehun selama ini, belum sama sekali bernafsu pada seseorang —kecuali Miranda Kerr dengan segala bentuk tubuhnya yang menggiurkan— pastilah anak itu sangat frustasi memendam hasrat pada Luhan.

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar desahan berat Sehun didalam sana, sesekali dia menyebutkan nama Luhan disela-sela kegiatannya. Jongin jadi kasihan pada Luhan yang kali ini menjadi objek onani Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi milik Jongin dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya ereksinya bisa dituntaskan—walau bukan Luhan yang menuntaskannya.

"Apa yang Luhan perbuat padamu memangnya?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Sehun membenarkan lilitan handuk dipinggangnya. "Dia hanya tidur dikamarku."

"Ka—kalian sudah tidur bersama?" mata Jongin melebar. Membayangkan Sehun dan Luhan sudah satu ranjang, membuat Jongin semakin iri saja pada teman albinonya itu.

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Yang benar saja. Jika aku sudah tidur bersama dengannya, tidak mungkin saat ini aku memanjakan penisku sendirian. Aku pasti minta bantuan bibir mungilnya."

"Mana mungkin Luhan mau memanjakan penis kecilmu itu. dia pasti tidak puas." Celetuk Jongin dengan kurang-ajarnya.

"Kau harus ingat Jongin, jika milikku jauh lebih besar dari milikmu. Pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu menolakmu, dia pasti tahu jika kau memiliki _elang_ yang kecil." Ucap Sehun tidak mau kalah.

Jongin mendesis geram. Sehun baru saja meminjam kamar mandinya untuk beronani, setidaknya anak itu harus berterima kasih atau mengucapkan hal-hal yang enak didengar. Tapi nyatanya—Sehun tetaplah menyebalkan dengan segala lidah ular berbisanya.

"Memangnya sebesar apa punyamu?" Jongin menepuk kejantanan Sehun, membuat si empunya mendelik tajam.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh propertiku, brengsek." Sehun membalas perlakuan Jongin. menepuk kasar milik Jongin dari luar celana seragam yang anak itu kenakan.

"Kau juga menyentuh milikku! Jauhkan tanganmu, ini hanya milik Kyungsoo!"

"YA! Jangan berusaha menarik handukku, bodoh!"

"Apa kau takut aku melihat milikmu yang kecil itu? A-ha-ha."

"Penismu hanya sebesar ibu jariku Jongin, Ahaha."

…

"Jongin, ini seragam—KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun dan Jongin—yang sedang menyentuh kejantanan mereka satu sama lain—menoleh kesumber suara. Dimana ada Kakak perempuan Jongin yang berteriak nyaring dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari habitatnya karna melihat posisi mereka. Sehun yang hanya mengenakan handuk, memegang milik Jongin. dan Jongin yang hanya memakai celana seragam sekolah, menyentuh milik Sehun. pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Yuri—nama nunna Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin dengan bersamaan melihat kearah tangan mereka masing-masing. Memandang satu sama lain, lalu—

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hari ini terasa begitu cepat—sekaligus membosankan untuk Sehun. Mungkin karna insiden tadi pagi yang begitu memalukan dan menjengkelkan baginya, mengharuskan Sehun menjaga jarak sedikit pada Luhan. orang yang polos itu memang lebih menyusahkan daripada orang yang binal. Lihat saja sekarang, Luhan terus menanyakannya tentang apa itu _Doggy style_. Sehun harus memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun yang dengan kurang-ajarnya membicarakan gaya bercinta dengan Luhan. dasar Byun Binal itu.

"Sehun, memangnya saat bercinta itu harus memakai gaya ya?"

Sehun mendesah pelan. Pembicaraan ini belum berakhir, bahkan sampai mereka sedang berjalan pulang kerumah. _Fyi_ , hari ini Sehun sengaja tidak membawa mobil kesekolah. Dia ingin menaiki bus, dan ada rencana tersembunyi yang ingin Ia lakukan pada Luhan. "Luhan, kenapa kau begitu penasaran huh?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah meminum bubble tea — _dia jadi maniak minuman itu sekarang_ — seraya berjalan disisinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya salah?" Luhan menggerutu.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, harusnya kau lebih mengerti hal-hal macam itu. kenapa bertanya padaku yang notabene masih anak SMU?" ujar Sehun dengan nada menyebalkannya. Maklum saja, dia agak sensi jika menyangkut pembicaraan ini. Karna otaknya selalu membayangi kegiatan _tempat tidur_ dengan gaya-gaya bercinta yang ditanyakan Luhan.

"Karna kau lebih tahu daripada aku. Baekhyun bilang seperti itu." tutur Luhan.

Sehun mendatarkan ekspresinya yang memang sudah datar. Seharusnya dia tidak memperkenalkan Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Jongin, karna inilah hasilnya. Dua temannya itu memang sangat pandai dalam mencemarkan otak bersih seseorang. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kecepatan memukau. "Ya, ya." Ujarnya antusias.

Sehun mendengus melihatnya. Luhan pikir dia sedang bertanya apa hingga seantusias itu? mereka sedang membicarakan seks! Dan reaksi Luhan seperti seseorang yang ingin mendengarkan cerita dongeng yang belum pernah didengarnya seumur hidup.

"Nanti saja dirumah, akan kuberitahu." Sehun menahan senyum gelinya melihat perubahan wajah Luhan. pria mungil itu memandangnya dengan sebal disertai bibirnya yang mencebik lucu.

Sehun melirik kearah arloji hitam yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, tetapi _orang-orang_ itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sehun sengaja memperlambat pulangnya hanya karna rencana sintingnya ini, tetapi kemana mereka? Awas saja jika mereka tidak datang. Sehun akan segera menghabisi mereka.

"Sehun, sebenarnya dimana halte bus berada? Kita sudah berjalan dari tadi, tetapi belum menemukan halte sama sekali." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, melihat kesegala arah. Yang tertangkap dimata rusanya hanyalah sebuah jalanan sepi dengan kendaraan yang sesekali berlewatan.

"Sebentar lagi sa—"

"Woah, woah. Lihat! Ada anak sekolah disini!"

Luhan dan Sehun memundurkan sedikit langkahnya saat tiba-tiba segerombolan lelaki berwajah garang muncul dari sebuah gang yang hendak dilewati mereka berdua. Jumlah mereka ada empat orang dan tubuh mereka tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Berotot, berttatoo, dan tindik yang banyak didaun telinga mereka. Luhan merasa ini pertanda buruk melihat senyuman mencela keempat lelaki dewasa itu.

"Sepertinya anak orang kaya yang manja. A-ha-ha-ha."

Sehun memutar bolamatanya jengah melihat cara tertawa salah satu diantara mereka yang sangat menyebalkan dimatanya. Berandalan kelas teri yang hanya bisa mengganggu anak sekolah dan gadis muda seperti mereka hanyalah berani menggertak dan mengganggu saja.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, aku ingin lewat." Ujar Sehun dengan dingin. Dia hendak menerobos keempat lelaki berandal yang menghalangi jalannya, namun tangan besar salah satu diantara mereka mendorong bahu Sehun dengan kencang. Membuat tubuh Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah, hampir menabrak Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Oh tidak semudah itu, bung. Kau harus memberi pajak jika mau lewat jalan ini."

"Kau pikir jalan ini milik Ibumu?" Luhan melangkah maju dengan mata mendelik sebal. melihat Sehun didorong dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan oleh salah satu diantara mereka, membuat Luhan geram. Dia sudah berjanji pada Nyonya Oh akan melindungi Sehun sebaik mungkin, dan inilah saatnya. Luhan tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri saat menyaksikan tuan-nya itu diganggu oleh berandal-berandal ini.

Keempat lelaki itu tertawa mengejek melihat Luhan yang harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk memandang mereka, dikarenakan tinggi tubuh Luhan yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka berempat. Ditambah wajah Luhan yang tengah mendelikan matanya itu. tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Kau mau melawan kami, bocah?" Salah satu diantara berandal yang memiliki rambut pirang berantakan itu menyeringai kearah Luhan, dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk dahi Luhan—bahkan sedikit menekannya.

"Luhan—"

"Diam, Sehun. aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk berandal-berandal kelas teri ini."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Baiklah, lawan mereka. Kalau bisa langsung habisi mereka berempat saja. Aku akan menunggumu." Dan pemuda tinggi itu dengan santainya duduk ditepi jalan. Memerhatikan Luhan yang dikelilingi oleh empat lelaki berbadan besar. Sangat tidak adil untuk Luhan yang berbadan mungil dan hanya sendirian.

"Hey, dia manis juga ternyata." Celetuk salah satu berandalan. Lelaki dengan tindik terbanyak ditelinga diantara teman-temannya itu dengan kurang-ajarnya mencolek dagu Luhan. Luhan segera menepis tangan berandal itu dengan risih.

"Berani benar kau menyentuhnya, brengsek." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang pada si tindik banyak. Dia hendak menghampiri berandal itu untuk memberinya satu-dua pukulan, tetapi Luhan menahannya. Memberikan gesture agar Sehun diam saja.

Sehun mendengus tak suka. "Jika aku melihat diantara kalian berani menyentuhnya, aku yang akan turun tangan untuk menghabisi kalian." Desisnya. Keempat berandal itu sesaat terlihat meneguk liurnya, sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat merubah ekspresi mereka dengan sesangar mungkin.

Si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sengaja, "Ooh~ aku takut sekali." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalian berdua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kami. Bisa saja aku menghabisimu—" berandal dengan wajah paling menyeramkan diantara ketiga temannya menunjuk kearah Sehun dengan tajam, "Dan membawa si manis ini." Dia menyeringai kearah Luhan membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ya, sepertinya kita tidak perlu pajak—cukup membawa si cantik ini dan semua masalah selesai. Hahaha."

"Habisi saja anak berwajah datar itu. Dia sangat kurang ajar dan sok berani. Padahal dia hanyalah anak cengeng yang masih menyusu pada Ibunya. Hahaha."

"Hahahaha."

Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk kecil, merasa geram bukan main karna dirinya dan Sehun dicela habis-habisan. Dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat-kuat, Luhan melayangkan pukulannya pada salah satu berandal yang berambut pirang—dia yang paling banyak menghinanya dari tadi. ketiga berandal lainnya menghentikan tawa mereka saat temannya sudah tersungkur dijalan akibat pukulan Luhan.

"Sialan kau!" mereka menggeram dan menatap nyalang pada Luhan yang kini menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku.

Luhan menepis pukulan yang hendak mendarat diwajah manisnya, dia menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya kuat-kuat hingga si berandal bertindik banyak mengerang keras, merasakan lengannya yang akan patah. Tubuh dan wajahnya saja yang feminim, tetapi tenaganya kuat bukan main—Luhan.

Luhan menendang perut berandal lainnya yang hendak mendekatinya dan memberikan beberapa pukulan diwajahnya. Satu banding empat, memang sangat tidak adil untuk Luhan. tetapi dia tetap berusaha memberikan pelajaran pada berandal-berandal ini agar jera. Mereka akan terus mengganggu para pejalan yang melewati jalanan ini jika tidak dilawan. Maka dari itu Luhan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan keempat lelaki berbadan besar ini.

Sementara Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali pada posisinya yang berdiri memerhatikan Luhan. bibir tipisnya menggumamkan 'Woah' saat melihat kaki kecil Luhan dengan lincah melayangkan tendangan-tendangan pada keempat berandal yang mengepungnya. Entah mata Sehun yang salah lihat atau memang otaknya yang bermasalah—Luhan terlihat seksi sekali saat bertarung. Dia menggulung lengan kemeja merahnya hingga siku, wajahnya berpeluh keringat, dan rambut coklat halusnya yang menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya itu menambah poin keseksian seorang Luhan.

"Dia bahkan masih terlihat cantik walau sedang berkelahi." Gumam Sehun. sekarang Sehun tidak meragukan kemampuan bela diri Luhan lagi. Kini dihadapannya sudah terpampang jelas bagaimana pintarnya Luhan berkelahi dan menghindar dari serangan-serangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Luhan benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Jangan dilihat dari luar penampilannya saja yang terkesan manis, kenyataannya dia sangat jago bela diri. "Apa dia juga pintar dalam bertarung diranjang?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikiran kotornya.

"Aku tidak suka dibilang cantik, kalian harus ingat itu." Luhan menunjuk satu per-satu wajah berandalan yang sudah terkapar dibawah kakinya, mereka mengerang sakit seraya memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena serangan Luhan. "Maafkan aku karna sudah menyakiti kalian."

Sehun mendengus jengah melihat perilaku Luhan. bahkan dia masih bisa-bisanya meminta maaf. Dasar anak itu.

Sehun bertepuk tangan, mengalihkan pandangan Luhan untuk segera melihat kearah arahnya. "Kerja yang bagus, Lu."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan berjalan cepat kearah Sehun. "Apa aku sudah berhasil membuktikan jika aku pengawal yang baik?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Ekspresi yang sangat berbeda sekali saat berkelahi tadi. Luhan benar-benar manis.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Luhan, membuat pria manis itu agak tersipu. "Ya, kau berhasil. Selamat, kau lulus menjadi pengawal terbaikku." Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya—memberi kode agar Luhan segera masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya sebentar, perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah, dan pria manis itu segera menghambur kepelukan Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun hampir terjatuh karna Luhan yang menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras itu. tangan Sehun mengalungi pinggang ramping Luhan dan tertawa disela-sela pelukannya itu. tubuh Luhan yang kecil terasa sangat pas berada didekapannya, membuat Sehun merasa ada berbagai letupan kembang api yang beramai-ramai meletup didadanya. Oh sensasi ini menyenangkan sekali.

Sehun nyengir lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada empat berandal yang masih terkapar lemah—alih-alih berbaring santai seraya memperhatikan adegan romansa Sehun dan Luhan. keempat lelaki itu membalas cengiran Sehun dengan kilat-kilat jahil dimata mereka.

' _Aku akan menambah bayaran kalian menjadi tiga kali lipat, teman-teman.'_

Yeah, Sehun berhasil dengan rencananya hari ini.

* * *

Sehun tak henti-hentinya merapalkan mantra sumpah-serapah untuk dua teman sialannya didalam hati. Mereka—seharusnya mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan guru Lee malam ini, dikamar Sehun. tetapi kenyataannya Baekhyun dan Jongin menyeret Luhan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, mengajak pria manis itu untuk bermain bersama. _Truth or Dare_ —permainan yang sedang ramai disekolah mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan permainan berupa pertanyaan atau tantangan itu. tetapi jika yang memainkannya adalah Jongin dan Baekhyun, maka Sehun harus bersikap waspada. Sebab, kedua temannya itu kini tengah melebarkan senyuman mencurigakan mereka pada Luhan yang tengah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung.

Sehun punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Peraturannya adalah, jika memilih _Truth_ maka harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Dan jika memilih _Dare_ , maka harus berlapang dada menerima apapun tantangan yang diberikan." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lantang didalam kamar luas Sehun. "Jika tidak, maka tersangka yang melanggar peraturan harus mendapatkan hukuman. Berupa—"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya saat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar—menyeramkan. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Pasti.

"—Berdiam diri dipinggir jalan hanya dengan memakai bokser saja."

" _Mwoya_?!" Sehun dan Luhan memekik bersamaan. Apa-apaan hukuman itu?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu berdiam diri dipinggir jalan hanya dengan memakai bokser jika kau tidak melanggar peraturan. Maka taatilah peraturan permainan ini. Kita bermain sampai jam sepuluh malam!" Jari telunjuk nan lentik milik Baekhyun menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang berada dikamar Sehun. saat ini menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam, itu artinya mereka hanya punya waktu sejam untuk bermain permainan konyol ini.

"Tidak seru sekali hanya satu jam." Jongin membuka suara.

"Aku akan mengusir kalian berdua, jika permainan ini sampai kelewat batas. Aku tahu otak kalian sangatlah kriminal." Desis Sehun dengan mata memicing tajam pada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Otakmu lebih kriminal dari kita berdua, Sehun." balas Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kalian harusnya mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" Luhan membuka suaranya setelah bermenit-menit tidak mendapat celah untuk berbicara dikarenakan perdebatan Sehun dan Baekhyun tentang permainan ini.

"Tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu depan, jadi tenang saja Luhan Hyung. Kami masih punya waktu banyak untuk mengerjakannya." tukas Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja."

Baekhyun menaruh sebuah spidol hitam ditengah-tengah mereka yang duduk dengan posisi melingkar. "Aku yang pertama memutar ini, jika penutup spidol ini mengarah kearah salah satu diantara kita—berarti dialah yang mendapat giliran untuk memilih _Truth_ atau _Dare_."

Sehun, Luhan serta Jongin terfokus pada spidol yang berputar cepat setelah diputar oleh Baekhyun. Mereka menahan nafas bersamaan saat putaran spidol melambat.

' _Jangan aku, jangan aku, jangan aku.'_ —batin ketiganya _._

 _ **Tap!**_

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat spidol itu mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"HIYAAAH KENAPA AKU?!" Baekhyun menjerit tidak terima. Sial, dia yang memutar dan dia juga yang kena. Ini sih namanya kutukan.

Jongin dan Sehun terbahak bahagia. "Ayo, Byun. _Truth_ atau _Dare_?" Jongin tersenyum miring mendapati Baekhyun kini menekuk wajahnya. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda manis itu terlihat yang paling bersemangat.

" _Truth_ sajalah."

Jongin menegakan posisi duduknya. "Jika kau mendapat tawaran menggiurkan berupa semalaman dengan Sehun dan Kris. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Oh Bersaudara?"

Sehun mendengus malas mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si mesum Jongin. dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya permainan ini.

Baekhyun mendengung sesaat, terlihat berfikir. "Aku akan menendang Sehun keluar, dan mengajak Kris untuk melakukan malam yang panas. Hahaha."

"Dasar binal." Gumam Sehun malas.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Luhan hyung jika kau yang mendapatkan tawaran itu, kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Hey, dia belum mendapat giliran." protes Sehun. Jongin menyenggol perut temannya itu sedikit kasar. "Diam saja, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya." Bisiknya.

Sementara itu Luhan tampak berfikir keras. jika ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk menikmati waktu bersama Kris dan Sehun dalam waktu semalaman, apa yang ingin Ia lakukan? Sementara selama ini dia selalu memiliki waktu yang banyak dengan kedua Oh Bersaudara itu. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin mengajak Kris dan Sehun meminum bubble tea?"

Jongin menepuk dahinya, lemas. Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Seharusnya mereka melakukan _threesome_ atau menonton video _biru_ bersama, bukan meminum bubble tea bersama.

"Ayo, Baek. kau yang putar lagi."

Baekhyun memutar kembali spidol hitam dengan kecepatan penuh. Berharap bukan dirinya lagi yang mendapatkan giliran. Perlahan-lahan spidol itu mulai melambat, dan kali ini menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, Pertanyaan atau tantangan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat penuh rencana. Sehun menghela nafas gusar. " _Dare_?" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Tantangan mungkin lebih aman daripada pertanyaan. Dia tahu benar apa yang ingin ditanyakan Baekhyun padanya. Mungkin saja berupa siapa objek onaninya—yang akhir-akhir ini adalah Luhan. mati saja dirinya, karna saat ini Luhan sedang bersama mereka. Sehun tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"pilihan yang bagus, Sehun. Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung saat ini!" ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, entah dia harus berterimakasih atau menyesali keputusannya yang sudah memilih Dare. Mata tajamnya terbuka, beralih memandang Luhan yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan bingung. Mungkin si manis itu tengah kebingungan, apa yang ingin Sehun lakukan padanya untuk saat ini?

"Bertaruh padaku, Sehun pasti akan mengajak Luhan melakukan seks." Bisik Jongin pada Baekhyun yang sedang memandang serius kearah Sehun yang menatap intens kearah Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "Sehun tidak sebodoh itu. dia akan mencium Luhan hyung, menurutku."

Sehun masih memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin Sehun lakukan pada pengawal manisnya itu. dan salah satunya adalah merasakan kembali bibir semerah cherry masak milik Luhan. bagaimana manisnya bibir itu, bagaimana lembut dan kenyal teksturnya—Sehun sangat merindukan rasanya. Ingin sekali terus menikmati bibir kecil Luhan. terasa sangat adiktif dan memabukan.

Maka perkiraan Baekhyun tidak meleset sama sekali. Sehun meraih dagu kecil Luhan, dan segera mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Tepat ketika kedua pasang mata Sehun menutup perlahan, Luhan—entah sejak kapan, sudah menutup kedua matanya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya merasakan ada sengatan listrik saat bibir mereka bertemu, saling bergerak-gerak kecil, berusaha menikmati dengan perlahan-lahan. Sehun merasa ciuman kali ini terasa begitu luar biasa menakjubkan. Dikarenakan Luhan yang juga membalas pergerakannya, walau masih patah-patah.

Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil saat Sehun menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Luhan merasa ngilu, tetapi disatu sisi ini begitu memabukan. Bahkan dia sampai melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ada dua teman Sehun yang melotot memandangi kegiatannya dan Sehun. Luhan merasa ada berbagai letupan kembang api didadanya saat merasakan daging tak bertulang milik Sehun merangsek masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Sehun terasa begitu asing didalam rongga mulutnya.

Sehun merasa senang bukan main saat Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua bahunya. Mencengkeramnya dengan lembut, menandakan jika Luhan mulai terbuai dengan ciuman ini. Tangan Sehun yang semula berada didagu Luhan, kini berpindah tempat. Menjadi berada dipunggung sempit Luhan, memeluknya dengan erat seiring semakin menempel tubuh keduanya. Dia merasakan ada berbagai makhluk-makhluk kecil berterbangan diperutnya saat ujung lidahnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lidah milik Luhan. yang pada akhirnya saling membelit dan membelai dengan lembut.

"Mmh—hunh.." Luhan kembali melenguh pelan, membuat kedua orang yang merangkap menjadi penonton gratis _French kiss_ mereka membulatkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

Lumatan, hisapan, dan gigitan mereka lakukan. Membuat mereka semakin melupakan keadaan sekitar. Sehun tiada bosan mengecapi setiap inchi permukaan bibir Luhan, karna Sehun dapat merasakan berbagai rasa manis disana. rasa manis bubble tea yang Luhan konsumsi tadi sore, atau rasa manis cream vanilla yang entah berasal darimana yang menyapa indera pengecapan Sehun. semuanya terasa begitu memabukan, dan membuatnya kehilangan akal. Dia pusing karna suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas, meminta lebih. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sehun membelai lembut punggung Luhan.

Luhan mulai menunjukan ketidak-nyamanannya. Sehun yang mengerti itu, dengan tidak rela melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membiarkan benang saliva mereka terputus dan membasahi sudut bibir serta dagu mereka.

Luhan dengan wajah memerah alaminya itu membuka kelopak matanya, memandang Sehun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, juga rasa gugup dan malu yang berbaur menjadi satu. Luhan semakin gugup saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun menyapa wajahnya disertai bisikan menggoda.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya yang berada dibahu tegap Sehun, dan menjawab ucapan tuan-nya dengan wajah semakin memerah. "U-uh, aku suka."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun yang memberinya sebuah _Dare_ yang menguntungkan. Mata tajam Sehun memandangi kearah bibir Luhan yang memerah-membengkak-dan basah. Sial, itu terlihat menggoda sekali. Sehun hendak kembali menyerang bibir Luhan—kalau saja suara menyebalkan Jongin tidak menginterupsinya.

"Tantanganmu sudah selesai, Sehun. bisa kita lanjutkan permainan ini?"

* * *

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

* * *

 **a/n :**

Adegan ranjangnya nanti aja yaa, kalo di chap ini kayaknya masih awal bgt buat begituan. Sorry deh sorry udah Php -_-

 _ **Reader be like : udah Php, apdetnya telat lagi=_= berantem yuk.**_

Tapi seenggaknya gue udah kasih kisseu Hunhan wkwk, semoga itu bisa mengobati rasa kebelet readers mesum yang minta enaena terus xD nanti kalo udah waktunya gue kasih enceh Hunhan yg panjang dan _hawt_. Setuju?

Dari prolog kan udah gue bilang. FF ini gaada pesan moralnya sama sekali, Cuma buat fun-fun aja dan minim konflik. Anggep aja ini selingan FF Not Perfect yang suasanya kelam. Jadi gausah khawatir bakal ada konflik berat atau semacamnya. Dan ini juga Cuma khayalan sinting gue yg ngebayangin seorang Luhan yang kiyut jadi Bodyguardnya sehun. kalo merasa ada yg kurang nyambung dan ngga ngefeel Luhan jadi pengawal, yaudah sok atuh jangan dibaca. Aku ra' urus kok. Toh ini buat yang mau baca aja, wkwk

Masalah update! Gue gabisa fast update. Selain karna masih fokus ke epep sebelah, gue juga sibuk di Rl. Jadi maaf aja kalo telat teruss :'D tapi gue bakal terus lanjut kok.

Yaudah itu aja sih.

 **Makasih banyak yang udah mau kasih review—dari yang mulai 'next' aja sampe yang reviewnya panjang macem kereta. Buat siders juga, makasih udah mau baca tapi ngereview didalam hati/?**

 **Kalian senang, aku juga senang :'D**

 _ **See you!**_


End file.
